Accidentally In Love
by anthemofagirl
Summary: What happens when Beck and Jade invite Tori to join them in the bedroom and Tori gets herself into a bigger mess than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

"**Accidentally In Love"**

**A/N: This is my second fic ever, but my first Victorious fic! It's going to be a multi-chapter one with lots of different ships in between but it'll ultimately be Jori endgame!**

**Also I pretty much got rid of Rex because I honestly hate him and can't take him seriously as another "character" lol sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters in anyway!**

**Chapter 1: Nobody But You**

_-JADE'S POV-_

Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade were all hanging outdoors at one of the tables eating lunch at Hollywood Arts. It was another typical Tuesday to the gang, at least as typical as going to a school for students talented in the arts got. Cat was currently running her lines with Robbie for their next play, their hands casually linked together as usual ever since they had started dating. Jade gave a small smile as she watched them, and it wasn't just because they were rehearsing for the play that she wrote and would be directing.

Jade's eyes traveled from Cat and Robbie to the two people sitting directly across from her, Andre and Tori. The annoying brunette was currently humming and singing a tune to Andre as he furiously scribbled down what were most likely lyrics to accompany the melody she was singing. Andre looked up and sang a new line, adding to the song, and Tori's eyes lit up excitedly, hitting his arm playfully as a means to tell him to write it down before it slipped their minds. As Tori tucked her hair behind her ear she looked up and locked eyes with Jade for a moment. Tori tried giving her a small smile but Jade had immediately diverted her eyes back over to Cat and Robbie, passing it off as just a glance; though out of the corner of her eye she could see the brunette had kept her eyes on her for a moment longer before resuming her brainstorming session with Andre.

Now Jade was purposefully focusing all her attention on Cat and Robbie. The two seemed to have gotten bored of practicing their lines because they were now making out.

"Hey hey hey!" Jade snapped her fingers at the two of them. "None of that! If you're going to be rehearsing for my play keep that completely separate from whatever freak show this is," she said, referring to their kissing. The entire group around her laughed and she received protests from the dorky couple but she crossed her arms, daring them to defy her.

Just because Cat and Robbie had been dating for the past two months didn't mean Jade was going to allow them to make out throughout her play so she had made sure not to cast them as lovers. Instead they were in rival families who ended up with other people. Jade laughed when Cat and Robbie first found out they weren't paired together and they relentlessly complained to her, trying to get her to change her mind, but she hadn't. It was even funnier to watch their horrified reactions when they found out they had to kiss the other people, in Cat's case: Sinjin, and something she found even more hilarious, Robbie had to kiss Beck. Poor Robbie had tried to back out of the play but neither Jade nor Cat had let him go through with his empty threat. But now it didn't seem to be a problem for them anymore. Cat had confided in Jade that Robbie's jealousy had actually spiced up their sex life, or lack of one in Jade's opinion, as the two were still virgins. But whatever they did behind closed doors was apparently very satisfactory for the two. Thanks to their immense jealousy (no matter how many times Cat claimed she wasn't a jealous person, when it came to her boyfriend she was) it seemed to be making them more affectionate in private _and_ public, all thanks to Jade, as Cat so wrongly liked to thank her for.

Speaking of a satisfactory sex life, Beck, who had been hidden behind his luscious locks of hair as he made annotations on a script for class, finally seemed to have gotten bored as well and ran his hand up her thigh slowly. Jade glanced over at him with an eyebrow raised, half in warning and half proposal, a small smirk forming on her lips. Just then the bell rang ending lunch and the group got up from the table along with the rest of the student body. Jade watched Cat and Robbie leave first, and then Andre ran off to his locker. That left her, Beck and Tori, who was currently gathering all her things to put in her backpack, at the table. Beck looked over at Jade and nodded his head slowly and Jade sighed, knowing what it meant.

"Well, see you guys later," Tori said cheerfully as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Jade watched her go, her hair swinging back and forth in that 'bouncy' way that annoyed her, causing her to roll her eyes even though Tori couldn't see it. As she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, Jade was forced to look away and turned to face Beck.

"Now's our only chance, let's go!" he said with urgency in his voice.

Jade huffed angrily and brushed Beck's hands off her as she said, "Fine, but I'm in control, okay?" Beck merely nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her in the same direction as Tori.

"Hey Tori, wait up!" Beck called after her.

Jade shushed him, not wanting to attract the attention of others, though no one else had turned around. Tori had thankfully heard him and had turned around, looking at Beck and Jade with confusion. She stopped walking once she saw that they were trying to catch up with her.

"Hey what's up?" she wondered, staring from Beck to Jade. She could tell they looked more serious than usual, which must've meant something since they seemed to always have stoic faces.

"Well we were—" Beck began before Jade jabbed him in the ribs. Beck winced and rubbed the pain as he motioned with his hand for Jade to continue in defeat.

At this Tori's big brown puppy dog eyes flicked from Beck to Jade and Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes at how pathetically confused the brunette looked. She crossed her arms over her chest, still not saying a word. Tori looked around them and people were quickly clearing out as they went inside for class.

"Look guys I'm gonna be late if I don't go," she began, taking a step backwards as she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Wait," Jade finally said, her voice dripping with impatience. "Beck and I— we wanted to ask you…something," the dark haired girl said, her voice trailing off with every word. Her heart began racing and it was taking all her willpower not to look at Tori straight in the eyes because she didn't think she could handle doing this if Tori were staring back at her with those stupid big brown eyes. Jade pursed her lips in thought, trying to unscramble the words to form them into the best way she could possibly say this as she looked around them making sure no one else was nearby.

"Come on," Beck urged her, putting his hand around her waist and squeezing it in encouragement, or was it excitement? The bell rang again, indicating they were now late for class but the three of them still stood outside in silence. Jade glanced up at Tori who was starting to get annoyed and Jade quickly looked away. Finally she settled for staring at something off to the left and sighed as she mumbled, "Beck and I were thinking of having a threesome and we wanted to know if you wanted to be part of it."

"W-what?" Tori said shocked, trying to keep her mouth from gaping open, looking at the couple back and forth in surprise. "No really, what? I couldn't hear everything you said."

Jade groaned in annoyance, hating that Tori was torturing her by making her say it again. Beck knew that this was hard for Jade so he began, "Well Jade and I were thinking of—" Nope, no matter how uncomfortable asking Tori was for Jade, she was still even more uncomfortable with her boyfriend asking Tori to join their threesome, so she had cut him off with another elbow to the ribs. Her jealousy over Beck asking Tori seemed to have given her a renewed confidence to ask her once again.

"We want to have a threesome, do you want to join or not?" the dark haired girl demanded; a little too loudly for her liking. She looked around them immediately but sighed calmly once she remembered no one was around to hear them.

"But…why?" Tori asked, a laugh escaping her lips. She put her hand up to cover her mouth, as if that was going to hide the fact that she had laughed, but Jade was already flaring her nostrils and gritting her teeth at her.

"Well we've been together for a long time," Beck said. Now that the worst was over Jade allowed him to talk freely again. "And when you've tried everything you could think of, you kind of need to start expanding your options," he continued completely nonchalant, as if the conversation was on trying different foods or something.

Despite her hand over her mouth Tori's chuckles were still very much audible. You could tell in Tori's expression that she didn't take them seriously. "But why me?" she then asked.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes, annoyed that the girl couldn't just say yes or no. Finally she looked at Tori, having been avoiding her directly all this time, and saw that Tori had been addressing the question to her rather than Beck, as if she was hoping Jade would answer the question: why her? She narrowed her eyes at Tori, trying to figure out why her opinion mattered so much. She figured Tori would've jumped at the opportunity to screw her boyfriend; she had been trying to get in his pants the whole year hadn't she? That's why Tori always hung around them, probably hoping to sneak in a kiss if they ever left each other, right? Jade tried imagining what Tori's thought process was but was suddenly aware that Tori had kept her eyes locked on Jade's blue-green ones. She remembered the question lingering in the air and she broke free of Tori's hypnotizing gaze and cleared her throat. "Well we can't very well ask Cat now, can we?" Jade replied sarcastically.

At this Beck and Tori both chuckled and Beck said, "So what do you say Vega, are you in or not?"

Jade jabbed Beck again as she repeated the same question, "So what? Are you in or not?"

"Well…" Tori said apprehensively, biting her lower lip. Jade hated the way she did that because Tori probably thought it made her look all cute and innocent but Jade knew it was just a seductive maneuver. Jade shook her head lightly and ran her fingers through her black hair and re-focused on the situation at hand.

"What, are you a virgin?" Jade teased the brunette with an eyebrow raised.

"No!" Tori shot back defensively, crossing her arms.

"Well then? It's a simple yes or no," Jade stated, crossing her arms again as she waited for her answer.

"Uhm, okay then," Tori said with a defeated sort of shrug as she threw her hands up. "I'm in," she repeated, as if trying to get the idea to sink in her head.

"Good," Beck said with a small nod, earning himself yet another jab from Jade. "Ow!" he protested; after four jabs in the same place the pain really took its toll.

Jade grabbed Beck's hand and laced her fingers with his, making the message clear that despite their offer, Beck was still hers. "Okay then," she said, nodding her head firmly as if to conclude this interaction. She began walking away with Beck, making sure to shove Tori with her shoulder. "This doesn't change how I feel about you Vega!" she added over her shoulder. But at that moment Jade had no idea how very wrong she was. It wasn't a 'simple' yes or no situation that the three of them had just gotten themselves into, and it was totally going to change the way she felt about Tori.

"Wait!" Tori called after them. "I need details! Like when, and where and—"

"We'll text you," Beck reassured her over his shoulder before the two had entered the building heading for the janitor's closet for a celebratory romp, leaving a still stunned Tori standing outside alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Accidentally In Love"**

**A/N: Okay so this episode is REALLY smutty, like, that's pretty much all it is, so if you're not comfortable reading it then you can skip ahead (you won't miss any major details for the story's continuity) once I post chapter 3, which will most likely be tomorrow. Also it's kinda long since there are three people involved instead of the usual two… It was my first time writing smut so please excuse my lack of creativity for that. :3**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and keep reading since these first two chapters were just sort of the introduction to the story! After this chapter things will get going! :)**

**Chapter Two: Out of Control**

_-TORI'S POV-_

It had only been a few days since Beck and Jade had 'invited' me to join their sex-capades when they texted me Thursday night saying Saturday was _the_ night. All day at school on Friday I was hyper aware of Beck and Jade's behavior around me and the group. Beck was his usual laid-back self and I didn't know if I was just imagining this or not, but Jade seemed way more uptight and edgier than usual, especially to me, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't even ask Cat or Andre for confirmation of Jade's increased dislike for me because I couldn't let them know about our 'agreement.' It was one of the first things Jade had made clear in the 'terms.'

Finally on Saturday night I headed over to Beck's RV. I was nervous as all hell, wiping my sweaty palms on my jean shorts. I knocked on the door carefully and took a deep breath as my heart sped up. This had to be some sort of prank they were pulling on me. I didn't believe for one second that Jade had actually agreed to share her boyfriend with me of all people.

Even though I was expecting it, I still jumped in surprise when Beck opened the door. He was shirtless and only had his jeans on. "Oh good, you're here," he said as if I was coming over for dinner, ruffling his long hair out of his face in the process. "Come in."

I took another deep breath and stepped into the RV, looking around for something that gave away the fact that this was a step up for a prank. Once my eyes fell on Jade laying on the bed my heart began racing even faster out of nervousness and I looked away as subtly as I could. She was wearing an unbuttoned red plaid shirt, but instead of a tank top underneath it like she usually wore, I could see her bra instead. It was black and lacy and it contrasted against her pale skin beautifully. I looked at her face and saw how flushed seemed and I could tell that I had just interrupted a make out session or something between her and Beck.

I bit my lip and looked over at Beck just to keep my eyes off Jade because it made me more nervous than I was. He sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled a little as he said to me, "Relax." I laughed nervously and tucked my hair behind my ear, hating that it was so obvious that I was nervous. "I'm sorry," I said uselessly. "It's just I've never…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"Don't worry, neither have we," he said. I suppose it was supposed to reassure me, knowing that I wasn't in this alone, obviously, but it didn't make me feel any better. What good could possibly come out of three kids who didn't know how a threesome worked?

"Okay so Jade and I were just, you know, getting started before you got here," Beck said. At the mention of Jade I finally looked over at her again and took shaky breaths when I realized she hadn't adjusted her shirt at all. She was propped up on the bed by her elbows and was merely staring at me with an unreadable expression. Why me? I started thinking in my head. I mean, not that I wasn't excited…this was something not every person got to cross off their bucket lists…but Jade hated me!

"Why don't you put your bag down and sit down," Beck offered.

I nodded and put my bag down on the counter, kicked my flip flops off for good measure and sat down on his couch. Beck chuckled and said, "It'd be easier if you were over here Tori," his tone full of amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Oh sure laugh at the nervous inexperienced girl!" but I did what he asked and went over to sit on the edge of the bed across from him, leaving Jade laying down in the middle of us.

"Like I said, we don't have any experience in this particular field either," Beck said throwing his hands up in admittance.

"Yeah but you two are sexaholics who _know_ each other perfectly well, if you know what I mean! How am I supposed to fit into that?" I exclaimed.

"Relax," Beck said once again, placing his hand on my knee – that didn't help me relax. "We'll take it easy and walk you through it," he suggested. I nodded my head slowly and looked over at Jade who seemed to be fiddling with her bra. I bit my lip and looked away, back to Beck, who it turns out had been watching me watch Jade. He gave a small smile, more to himself than to me, and said, "Okay, we'll start off slow, with kissing?" he suggested, looking over at his girlfriend for approval. Jade nodded her head and it drove me crazy that she hadn't said a single word yet!

Beck leaned over and began kissing Jade, one of her hands around Beck's neck as her fingers twisted into his hair while his hand cupped her right breast with a squeeze. This felt ten times more awkward than it did at school, knowing that this was supposed to be a private, intimate setting. If I was just going to be the third wheel that merely got off on watching, I was going to bail – but just as I started having doubts about this, the couple separated and Beck sat back up again. "Now I'm going to kiss you, okay?" he said to me, though I could tell it was addressed to both Jade and I. He gave me a tiny reassuring smile and leaned into me.

From out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Jade who had her eyes on us intently. Before I could do anything I felt Beck's lips on mine as his hand went up to cup the back of my head, grabbing a small fistful of my hair. For a moment I braced myself for an attack from Jade, ready for her to tackle me to the ground and pull out all my hair, but it didn't come. Well of course she couldn't very well be jealous now if she had willingly allowed me to kiss her boyfriend, among other things... With that thought in mind I gave in to my desires and began to kiss Beck more feverously. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him in deeper and enjoyed the feeling of our tongues against each other. Judging by the way he was kissing he was really turned on already.

After what seemed like a minute Jade finally spoke up for the first time. "Okay that's enough," she said, pulling us apart by the shoulders. That was more like it, I thought. I knew she wouldn't be able to go through with this threesome idea with her insane jealousy issues. Though surprisingly, she wasn't kicking me out of the RV. She merely laid back on her elbows again and sighed.

"Okay Tori," Beck began, looking at me carefully. "Now you kiss Jade, okay?" He used the same tone of voice someone would use if they were trying to explain something to a five year old. I tried not to roll my eyes and breathed deeply as I nodded my head in understanding. I looked over at Jade and bit my lip, my heart beating a million miles a minute, wondering what on earth was going through their head.

I had to move closer to her since I wasn't as tall as Beck to simply lean over and kiss her from the edge of the bed so now I was lying on my side beside her. I stared down at her and my eyes couldn't help but wander over to her breasts which were so close and voluptuous from this angle. I quickly looked back up at her, hoping she hadn't seen me but we were so close it was impossible to miss. "Oh for God's sake Vega just kiss me," Jade said in annoyance. At this I chewed on my lower lip even harder but wisely obliged. It was now or never, I thought, and with an 'Oh well' in my head, I finally leaned over and lightly pressed my lips against hers.

Our kisses started off slow at first, merely pecks, as we tried getting used to the idea, but once we had adjusted our kisses deepened. These kisses were softer and more conservative than the ones with Beck, who had kissed me with passion and excitement, though he was a boy so his obvious excitement of the current situation was natural. My heart was beating so fast and I prayed that Jade couldn't feel it, as our bodies were now slightly pressed against each other. Without thinking I licked Jade's lower lip, trying to gain access into her mouth and she willingly allowed me, her tongue equally massaging mine in return. After this our kissing sped up and deepened. I enjoyed the feel of Jade's full lips against mine and had nearly moved my hand up to cup her face when I realized what I was doing and stopped abruptly. I pulled back and looked down at Jade, noticing that she too seemed out of breath and wore a look of surprise on her face. I pushed myself up and sat up, tucking my hair behind my ear as I tried processing what I had just done.

"Alright! Now we've let down our walls," Beck said approvingly. I had completely forgotten about Beck and was surprised when he spoke but smiled nervously at him. I didn't know if I was just exaggerating or not, but I definitely felt that my kissing Jade had lasted a lot longer than my make out session with Beck. Part of me realized that even if I had been making out with Jade longer than I had with Beck, he clearly didn't mind since he hadn't stopped us.

I looked over at Jade and she was casually sliding off her unbuttoned shirt. Beck shrugged his shoulders at me in a way that suggested I do the same. Then he leaned over and began making out with her and I noticed his hands were quickly working her jeans undone. I took that moment to look away and pulled my purple cami over my head, leaving me in my sparkly sky blue bra. Part of me still felt that this was some sort of prank so I at least wanted to look good if I was going to be exposed to humiliation or something like that.

I looked over at Beck and Jade and the dark haired girl was currently kicking off her jeans, with Beck helpfully pulling them off her. He threw them across the room and his hand immediately went to her crotch, stroking his fingers lightly over her matching black lace panties. I immediately noticed they were see-through and saw that Jade was completely shaved too.

Suddenly Jade pushed Beck off her and nodded her head in my direction. I quickly tried averting my eyes but I knew Jade had seen me staring. "Nice bra," Jade said dryly, with an eyebrow raised. I laughed nervously, knowing that she didn't really mean it because she probably hated all things sparkly and the bright color of it. "Yeah thanks," I replied with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly Beck put his hand on my hand and said, "Come here Tori, let me help you out of those jeans." He pulled me up off the bed, standing up as well, and began eagerly kissing me. I simply stood there with my hands on his exposed muscled chest, right where he had placed them himself, as he worked with the button on my shorts. He was an expert because they were unbuttoned and unzipped in no time and slid down my long legs effortlessly. "That's better," he murmured as he began kissing down my jaw and neck. After he had removed his own jeans he gently pushed me back down onto the bed, continuously kissing me on my lips and down my neck. I tried not to enjoy it because I was fully aware of Jade's body right beside me, but damn he was good at this, and his lips kept trailing down to my collar bones. I bit my lip to try and stifle the small moan that escaped my lips but I couldn't help it.

Beck smiled triumphantly and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me up so I was level with Jade. He kissed me once more, running his tongue against mine, before suddenly going over to Jade and began making out with her. Since they were obviously used to this, Jade quickly placed her hands on his head and commanded where his lips go. He was kissing down her neck, as he had done with me, eliciting small moans from her and he continued kissing down her chest until he reached her breasts. I simply stared in awe as he skillfully licked and sucked the exposed part of her breasts over her bra. With her hands still guiding his head, she carefully pushed him away and leaned up on her elbows again, leaning on her side to face me.

"I lied," she said to me, deadpanning. "I don't like your bra, take it off," she commanded.

I stared at her with my mouth open, dumbfounded for a moment. She raised her eyebrow as if saying 'I'm waiting.' Beck began kissing me again and his mouth found his way over to my ear. He sucked right beneath my ear and licked at my earlobe before biting it as lightly as he could. I gasped and put my arms around him, enveloping him in a frenzied kiss, and without warning his hands had wrapped around me and unhooked my bra. He slid the straps off me and we broke free long enough for him to toss my bra to the floor before pinning me down on the bed again, feeling his warm chest against mine. He suddenly stopped kissing me and I looked up wondering why when I saw that it was Jade that had stopped him.

He took this as a sign that he simply had to alternate back to her and began kissing her breasts again. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling exposed but Jade quickly pulled my hands away. I looked over at her, surprised that she had her eyes on me instead of focusing on what Beck was doing. She blatantly looked at my breasts and I felt self-conscious, knowing she was an entire cup or so bigger than me but she didn't seem to be able to take her eyes off them. Then I realized that she had only made me take off my bra first so she could size me up and compare them to hers first.

Jade casually looked away and gently pushed Beck away again. The two of them sat up and Jade reached behind her to unhook her bra herself. I too sat up once I realized what she was doing and my eyes nearly popped out of my head once I saw her breasts spill out of her bra. The pale girl threw her bra to the floor to join mine and instead of continuing with Beck she looked directly at me, facing me to make sure I got a full frontal view. I tore my eyes away from her beautiful breasts just long enough to see that she had a proud smirk on her face, as if she had been waiting for this moment, for me to gape over her boobs; or perhaps she thought I'd be jealous of them instead? All I knew was that I was admiring them, they were perky and big and her nipples were the perfect shade of pink and I wanted to grab them so badly.

But Beck beat me to the punch as his hands wrapped over them and he pushed Jade down again to kiss her. I watched as he continuously kissed down her neck and licked down her chest, tiny moans escaping her lips, but as soon as Beck traveled further and placed his mouth over her left nipple, her back arched up and a louder moan of pleasure erupted from her lips. My heart was still beating fast but I wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or excitement and even though it was still awkward just watching, I couldn't look away.

Beck continued sucking on her nipple and then switched over to her right breast, taking it in his mouth once again. Without skipping a beat his free hand had travelled over to me and began cupping my much smaller breast. Oh great he's literally comparing them, I thought, but those thoughts of insecurity were quickly erased as I only focused on what he was doing to me. He brushed his fingers across my nipple lightly making it harden immediately and he began tweaking it as lightly as he could. I made sure to close my mouth so my sounds of pleasure wouldn't be too loud as his hand began to slide down my chest and stopped just short when he felt the lining of my panties. He pulled his hand away and cupped Jade's breast again, the one currently in his mouth, and bit down on her nipple and pulled away lightly. Jade gasped and moaned and I was glad that Beck hadn't placed his hand in my panties because he would've felt the rush of fluids erupt after hearing Jade's moans. Finally he stopped and casually slid Jade's panties off her legs, with my eyes following his hands wherever they went. After he had tossed the black lace panties away I expected him to begin touching her or something but he hadn't. Instead he looked over at me and then back at Jade.

"Jade, would you care to do the honors and remove Tori's panties?" he asked with mock formality. Normally it would've elicited a laugh from me but now was not the time to be laughing.

"You know I hate that word," Jade said in her usual way, but she still sat up and leaned over me. I stared up at her, my chest rising up and down as I took deep breaths. I could feel her eyes scanning my body slowly as they finally rested upon my panties which were the same obnoxious sparkly sky blue as my bra had been. She half chuckled and half scoffed as she said, "Only you would have such a stupid colored underwear set." The dark haired girl shook her head in amusement and I too laughed guiltily. I quickly stopped and tried not to gasp too loudly as I felt her soft, small hands tracing the top of my underwear. I looked down at her and saw that she was tracing it as lightly as she could; I knew she knew it was driving me crazy. Then she hooked her fingers onto the side of them and I subtly bucked my hips upward, waiting for her to pull them off me. The gesture hadn't gone unnoticed, as Jade raised her eyebrows up and looked at me with a smirk. For a few moments longer Jade teased me by sliding her finger across the lining of my panties and I couldn't help but buck my hips forward even more. Finally she slid them off and I was sure she could see the glistening evidence that I was completely turned on.

Now that I was completely naked Beck leaned over to get a better look and grabbed Jade's face to kiss her. It was a brief kiss though, as if he was saying 'thanks for undressing her!' and he then leaned over to me. He was kissing me with such passion and with his body completely against mine I could definitely feel how hard he was. He was the only one who still had something on, his boxers, but I wasn't going to change that any time soon. Beck kissed my collar bone like before only this time he kept traveling downward and didn't stop until he got to my breasts. I felt self-conscious, thinking he wouldn't want to bother with my boobs in comparison to Jade's but he didn't seem to care as he flicked his tongue over my nipple. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out and he flicked his tongue back and forth rapidly before running his tongue in a smooth, slow circle around the entire nipple and then taking it all in his mouth. I moaned in pleasure and threw my head back and he continued flicking his tongue over my right nipple. He switched over to the other nipple and I whispered, "Oh fuck," unable to contain myself. With all my focus on the pleasure I hadn't noticed that his hands had travelled down and was now in between my legs.

Slowly he brushed his fingers against my lips and I squirmed in anticipation. He slid a finger down the middle and it easily slipped inside me, seeing as I was very wet. I gasped and he began to gently slide up and down until he settled upon rubbing my clit in small circular motions. "Oh god…fuck," I let out as my hips bucked forward. To my disappointment Beck stopped and began kissing Jade who had been watching the entire time, but I knew I couldn't be upset since this was the way it was supposed to work, taking turns and all that.

Jade laid down and positioned herself beside me but left enough space for Beck to sit between us. Beck stared down at the two of us and placed one hand on Jade's stomach, the other on mine. Slowly he trailed down both of our stomachs simultaneously until he reached his destination. He smiled as his fingers traced around our lips and carefully inserted one finger in each of us. The two of us gasped at the same time and I tried not to laugh at it. Beck started off slow and steady, his fingers sliding in and out rhythmically, but as soon as his thumb began to rub my swollen clit at the same time I couldn't contain myself any longer and I began to moan uncontrollably. It seemed Jade was the same way because she too was eliciting pleasurable sounds and it wasn't helping because her moans were the sexiest sound ever, causing me to feel closer to the edge.

Beck was an expert at this, I could tell, as his fingers inserted both Jade and I in a steady motion, though not too fast. After a moment he carefully slid his fingers out of me and I looked up to see why. He motioned for me to sit up and as I did so I saw that he hadn't stopped pleasuring Jade. He grabbed my hand to pull me closer to him and ravished my mouth with his tongue wildly all the while increasing the speed of his fingers inside Jade. His free hand cupped my breast and he took it in his mouth once again and I threw my head back, enjoying it. He lapped at my nipples, biting them softly and I felt him slow down on Jade, who had been panting uncontrollably the whole time.

Beck stopped pleasuring the both of us and looked me in the eyes, non-verbally saying 'Trust me' and grabbed my hand. He guided my hand over in between Jade's legs and she and I both gasped at the same time. I immediately felt how wet she was and looked over at her as she was propping herself up on her elbows again to get a better look at what Beck was doing with me. Beck nodded to me in reassurance and said, "Don't worry, I'll walk you through it." I looked at Jade once again, as her chest rose up and down from her labored breathing, expecting her to disagree with what Beck was up to but I swore I could see a longing in her eyes. I turned over to Beck and nodded nervously and he began guiding my hand, inserting on of my fingers into Jade along with one of his own. Jade let out an, "Oh fuck," and threw her head back down on the pillows.

My training didn't last long as Beck casually slipped his hand out of Jade and I looked over at him nervously. He nodded for me to keep going so I did and I looked up at Jade, who had also looked up at the same time. She could tell when Beck had stopped and when it was only me inside her. I worried that she wouldn't enjoy it, because my fingers were much smaller and slender than Beck's but we locked eyes and they were full of hunger and lust and wanting; it was like staring into a different person. She panted and cried out, "Oh…god," as I continued to thrust into her slowly but steady. I tore my eyes away from her and looked down at her glistening pussy and increased my speed as I felt my own lips get wetter. I stopped thrusting in and out of her and instead focused all my attention on her clit, knowing that was the easiest way for a girl to orgasm, so I began to circle it with my finger in a slow rhythm, before quickly changing the pace and flicking my finger across it in a fast motion. "Fuck!" she cried out, arching her back and bucking her hips forward, continuously moaning. I half smiled and continued switching up the motions on her, knowing it was harder to climax like that and I enjoyed feeling her rub up against my hand.

I had completely forgotten Beck was there in those few minutes but was completely surprised when I felt someone spread my legs wider apart. I had been somewhat straddled over Jade, leaving my butt up in the air but now Beck was spreading me open so he could slide underneath me. "Oh god!" I let out once I felt him running his tongue all up both my thighs but not on my lips yet. Jade looked up to see what caused my outburst and saw Beck but didn't care as she threw herself back down on the pillows and let out, "Don't stop." I willingly obliged as I continued playing with her and then decided to slide my fingers insider her opening again, eliciting more moans from her. God they were the sexiest sounds ever.

It was my turn to cry out in surprise as Beck finally ran his tongue all down the center of my lips before he slid it inside and began lapping at my juices. "Oh…yes!" I cried, completely taken over by the pleasure of his tongue quickly flicking across my clit. His tongue felt even better down there than it did on my nipples. I had stopped for a moment as I moaned and enjoyed Beck's tongue all over my insides before I heard Jade whining, "Don't stop!" again. I looked down at her, my fingers still inside her but motionless, and I could see she was bucking her hips trying to get the rhythm going again. Without explanation I took my fingers out and began gathering my hair up to put in a bun with the spare ponytail I wore on my wrist.

"What the hell…TORI!" Jade cried out, her hands clenching fistfuls of the sheets. She had originally looked up and wanted to yell at me for stopping but the sudden feeling of my mouth on her clit had caused her to cry my name out for an entirely different reason. I moaned into her, enjoying the sound of her enjoying it, and in returned she moaned again from the vibrations of my voice. I was completely inexperienced at doing this, but I had been overcome by the pleasure of Beck's tongue inside me and wanted Jade to feel the same sensations. I mirrored what he was doing to me, since I had no idea what to do at first. My own moans against Jade's skin caused her to cry out more often, causing me to moan again…it was a never ending cycle of pleasure.

For a moment I had to stop as Beck began to flick his tongue so fast I cried out, "Oh god…fuck! I'm gonna…" I tried warning him. But my distraction didn't last long as I heard Jade cry out, "Tori! Don't…stop!" I smiled at her as I saw the pleading in her eyes and willingly placed my head in between her legs again. I slowly kissed the sensitive place where her thighs met with her sex and she groaned, throwing her head back. I kissed the other side as well, then continued kissing her lips softly, not entering her yet. "Oh god…" she said, trying to move her hips so that I could enter her. "Please…" she panted, looking down at me as I looked up from in between her legs. With her breasts in full view I could feel myself get wetter and Beck expertly lapped up my juices. Finally I decided to give in to her pleas and licked in between her lips, down all the way up to her clit. "Oh fuck!" I heard her say, arching her back in pleasure. "Yes," she let out shakily, as I put one hand up to cup her breast and squeezed them like I had wanted to earlier. I wanted to go up and suck on her nipples but when I tried moving Beck grabbed my hips and kept me in place, while Jade put her hands on my head and guided me back down.

I tried to keep pleasuring Jade with my tongue as I made my tongue go in circles slowly around her clit but I cried out, "Oh fuck!" so loudly as Beck had inserted a finger into me and began thrusting into me, his finger finding my g-spot immediately with the way I was positioned. All the while he hadn't stopped pleasuring my clit with his tongue and again I cried out, "Oh fuck! Beck…I'm gonna…I can't…take it…" I cried out in between continuously trying to pleasure Jade at the same time, her hands on top of my head unable to let me stop, not that I wanted to. I tried not to focus on the immense pleasure I was feeling and tried to focus on making Jade feel the same way.

I slid my finger inside her warm insides and began sliding in and out as I started sucking on her clit lightly. "Oh god!" she cried out. "Oh god, oh god," she repeated breathlessly, bucking her hips faster. I took this as a sign for me to go faster so I began to move my hand faster, and my tongue flicked as fast as I could all over her clit. "Oh yes! Fuck…me!" she cried out and I continuously tried to go as fast as I could.

Try as I might to focus only on Jade, there was only so much I could do before I could absolutely no longer ignore Beck's handiwork on me. "Oh fuck!" I cried out, muffled by Jade's lower lips against my mouth. "Beck!" I cried out. This was it, I could no longer contain it. "Beck, wait!" I said and pulled away from Jade who seemed disappointed but I simply couldn't take it anymore. "Beck!" I cried out now sitting up a little better as I was no longer eating Jade out.

Once my body language let him know I was no longer pleasuring his girlfriend he stopped, grabbed my waist and threw me down on my back, his head going in between my legs again. Even though this change in position had caused a disruption he quickly regained his rhythm, his fingers sliding in and finding my g-spot. Jade who was lying beside us, decide to make herself useful and I cried out in surprise when I felt her mouth on my right breast. "Oh my god! I'm gonna…come!" I cried out as Beck continued thrusting in and out of me. I cried out as I climaxed and looked down to see Beck admiring my juices flowing over his hand as he slowed down to a stop. Jade was now cupping my left breast in her hand as she bit down on my right nipple lightly and I shuttered as I tried to regain my breath. "St-stop," I told her through my shaky breaths, but she wouldn't.

I saw Beck grab her shoulder and try to pull her away. She enveloped my nipple in her mouth once more, moaning slightly, before finally pulling away and began kissing Beck, knowing his mouth probably tasted like me. Their tongues thrashed against each other and I simply lay beside them regaining myself. Beck began trailing down her neck, sucking on it softly, and then traveling to her breasts again, squeezing them and placing his face in between them. I was instantly jealous he got to do that on a daily basis and figured if now was my only chance to do that too, I was going to take advantage of it. I pushed him away gently and cupped on of her breasts in my hand before slowly tracing her nipple with the tip of my tongue. She inhaled shakily and bit down on her lip, moaning once I flicked my tongue over her nipple and began sucking on it, taking it all in my mouth. I quickly did the same to the other and reveled in her beautiful breasts before Beck got jealous and wanted to do the same.

He began kissing her again and sucking on her nipples and I realized he still had his boxers on. To occupy myself I went over to remove them and gasped at how huge his erection was. He glanced down at me momentarily before continuing on Jade so I took it upon myself to lick up his penis like a lollipop. His immediate "Oh fuck," told me to keep going, so I did. It was tricky at first, to position ourselves so that I could give Beck head as he began eating out Jade, but once we figured it out it was nonstop moaning from Jade and Beck. I ran my tongue across his head and he jerked in sensitivity, wanting more. I licked all up and down his erection before finally taking him in my mouth. Once I had, I began moving slowly up and down until he placed a hand on my head, pushing it down to show me how fast he wanted me to go. I happily obliged and began sucking him faster and faster as Jade's moans got me dripping all over again.

I could hear him saying, "Oh fuck, you're so good at that," against Jade's body, saying it more often the faster I went. I placed my hand at the bottom of his erection and pumped it up and down in rhythm with my mouth. After my hand got tired (probably worn out from pleasuring Jade earlier) I tried deep throating him. Suddenly he pulled Jade, who had been straddling his face, off him and pulled out of me. We both stared up at him with a bit of confusion but he reached over us and pulled out a small foil package, tearing it open with his teeth. He took the condom out of the wrapper and quickly rolled it over his penis and looked at us as he said, "I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore," and grabbed Jade, throwing her against the bed and entering her immediately. She gasped in surprise and bit her lip but to my surprise she looked over at me with an apologetic expression.

I don't know why she felt sorry, it had been part of our terms that Beck fucked Jade first, and then me, so I knew to wait or whatever. It didn't matter to me as I had already come first. I inhaled deeply, taking another chance to catch my breath after giving Beck head. Jade moaned and cried out in pleasure as Beck thrust into her faster and faster. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulder and she moaned in pleasure. I knew that he positioned her that way so he could enter her deeper.

"Wait!" she suddenly cried out, confusing both him and I. She pushed Beck off her and he sat back as she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me down in front of her. She had her legs straddled over me, with her luscious ass in the air. She looked over her shoulder at Beck, who immediately understood and positioned himself behind her. Suddenly Beck began doing her from behind and with me under her, her boobs were bouncing wildly in front of my face. It was wonderful. She looked down at me triumphantly and I immediately grabbed hold of them and put my face between them before licking all the way over to her nipple. "Oh god yes," she moaned just as I took them in my mouth, biting down on her nipple lightly. I sucked on them to alleviate any pain my teeth had caused, if any, and she continued to moan. She leaned down to kiss me and I was surprised but wrapped my arms around her neck as our tongues thrashed against each other. She began kissing down my neck, sucking at a spot just beneath my ear and I moaned into her ear, enjoying the feeling of her full lips on my skin. I could tell by the way she was sucking that I was going to have a hickey there but I didn't care. Once she was done she licked all the way up to my ear and whispered, "Scoot up so I can leave you a hickey somewhere else."

I looked up at her in surprise and she looked down at my stomach and I immediately obliged, scooting up on the bed so my legs were spread out in front of her face. She closed her eyes and let out an "Oh yes," as Beck thrust in out of her rhythmically but I saw her licking her lips as she looked down at me. Since her arms were supporting her over me she couldn't use her fingers or anything so she had to just dive in, her tongue licking all up and down my lips without actually entering me.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, looking down at Jade who was looking up at me from in between my legs. In breathed in and out quickly, wishing she'd keep going and bit down on my lip in anticipation. I gasped as she suddenly began licking at me feverously, as if she had been waiting for this moment the entire time. Her tongue lashed all around me, circling repeatedly and I cried out in response. She flicked her tongue quickly back and forth and moaned as Beck began thrusting faster and harder against her. I looked up and I could see him staring down at Jade lapping me up and knew it was what caused him to go at it faster.

He groaned and continued pumping into her as he grabbed hold of her bouncing boobs. I was instantly jealous and retaliated by placing my hands on Jade's head to push her deeper into me, which she willingly did. Her moans vibrated against me and only made me closer to orgasm so I tried slowing her down but she didn't care as she began sucking at my clit. "Oh god!" I cried, looking down at her; she was currently flicking my clit with her tongue and wanted to make sure I watched her as she did so. "Fuck!" I cried out, throwing my head back into the pillow as I reveled in the fact that it was Jade's tongue upon me and not Beck's. Her tongue was much softer and wetter and her lips were nice and full and when she kissed me down there it drove me crazy.

"Fuck, Jade!" I cried out as she continued circling my clit with her tongue. Since she couldn't use her fingers to make me orgasm that way and it was a lot easier to come from clit stimulation, I was already so close. "Jade!" I gasped, shaking my head to stop her. "Don't…stop!" my moans came out, the complete opposite of what I had been trying to tell her.

But to my disappointment, she did stop. "Oh fuck! Beck!" she said, rising up away from in between my legs. I finally understood the same disappointment and frustration she felt when I had done the same to her earlier. And I was so close too! I sighed angrily and threw my head back against the pillow as she began screaming, "Beck! Oh yes! Oh god…faster! BECK!" she finally let out as she shuttered and collapsed against me, her glorious breasts against my abdomen, though Beck held her firmly by her hips. Finally he stopped and pulled out of her, breathing deeply to catch his breath. He ruffled his hair out of his eyes and stood up, disposing of his condom in a nearby trashcan and sat at the edge of the bed trying to recuperate.

While Beck sat on the sidelines to regain his strength, Jade took it upon herself to continue with me and propped herself up by her elbows in between my legs. "Jade," I said shakily in warning, before gasping as she took me in her mouth again. Now that she had full use of her hands again, I saw her pale finger disappear into me and I groaned at how good it felt to have her inside me. As she began to finger me, her tongue resumed its work on my clit and I thrust my hips forward, my back arched in pleasure. I had been so close before she stopped so it wasn't hard to get me there again. "Jade…oh god…" I panted as she increased the speed of her hand and tongue. I looked down at the mass of black hair in between my legs, though I could still see her looking up at me from beneath it all. She had been watching me to make sure that she was doing it right, and she definitely was. "Oh god Jade," I repeated as she smiled against me. She began lapping at my lips all around, purposely avoiding my clit, while continuing with her fingers inside me. "Jade," I pleaded, trying to move my hips so that I could put my clit in her mouth again, but she moved away, smirking, knowing that she was torturing me. "Oh god, please…Jade!" I begged, bucking my hips forward as I could feel myself so close.

I moaned in pleasure as she finally wrapped her lips around my clit and sucked on it lightly before applying pressure with her tongue. She began flicking it back and forth, then rotating her tongue around it, as she slid two fingers inside me. "Oh my god!" I cried out. "Jade! St-stop! I'm gonna…come!" I let out between moans. I didn't know how she felt about me coming in her mouth so I had to warn her, but the dark haired girl hadn't stopped, in fact she sped up her motions and I cried out, "Oh fuck! Jade…I'm gonna…I'm…FUCK! I'm coming!" I cried out, pushing her head into me even more. I could feel my walls tightening against her fingers and she just lapped away at my hot juices, sucking on my clit. I squirmed underneath her from hypersensitivity and she flicked at it once more to drive me crazy, before sitting up, brushing her hair away from her face.

Beck, who had been watching the whole time, was currently pleasuring himself and it took a few seconds before he spoke up and told Jade, "You should've put your hair up like Tori so I could see better."

Jade smacked his arm and he stopped playing with himself as he and I both chuckled. I shrugged and said, "Well I had a pretty good view so…"

The three of us laughed quietly as Jade moved away from me and Beck immediately leaned over me and started kissing me frantically, his hands roaming from my breasts to the middle of my legs. I jerked away from him indicating I was still extremely sensitive and he backed off but continued kissing me. Finally he got up again and reached over for another condom. He slid it on his once again hard erection and looked down at me asking for an okay. I nodded my head and he cautiously entered me, and began slowly. I knew he was being careful at first because he had never done this with me so he didn't know what I liked, unlike how he knew Jade very well. He was going slowly and I wrapped my legs around his waist saying, "Faster. Harder." I swore I could feel him getting harder inside me after I said that, and he quickly picked up the pace.

I looked over at Jade who was watching us and reached over for her. She moved closer and I slid my fingers inside her, loving the fact that she was still soaking wet. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and I motioned for her to come closer so I could taste her again. Beck was thrusting against me quickly and sucking on my nipples so he wasn't paying attention when Jade spread her legs over my face.

Once he looked up and saw me stretching my tongue above me to taste Jade's insides he said, "Oh holy fuck that's hot," and began pounding me faster.

I looked down at him and smirked as I slid my tongue up Jade's center up to her clit. Now that I had gotten the hang of it I felt better prepared to pleasure her. I felt bad having stopped just short of Jade's climax when I was eating her out earlier so I wanted to make it up to her now. "I realized I haven't made Jade come yet," I said against her lips so the vibrations of my words would hit her better.

"Mmmm," she moaned. God it was glorious and she tasted so good. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down deeper and she looked down at me in surprise. "Tori!" she gasped, but I merely continued massaging her clit slowly with my tongue as my hands moved up to her breasts and to squeeze them.

"Ahh fuck!" I cried out as Beck unwrapped my legs from his waist and he lifted one over his shoulder so he could enter me deeper. In order to keep me from crying out too loudly I buried my face in Jade and licked her insides in a rhythmic motion, eliciting moans of pleasure from her. Beck moved a hand to my clit but it was still sensitive so I cried out, "Beck!" and removed a hand from Jade's breast to push his hand away. He got the hint and merely continued to thrust in and out of me, muttering 'oh fuck's every so often.

I continued to work away on Jade who was practically grinding on my face and I was enjoying every second of it. I slipped one finger inside of her and she cried out, "Tori!" throwing her head back and thus thrusting her breasts out into better view for me. I moaned against her clit and she shuttered. I felt her walls clench against my finger and I knew she was close but I slowed down, not wanting her to come just yet.

"God that is so hot," Beck muttered as he fucked me faster than he ever had.

"She is so hot," I replied, looking up at Jade from below, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily. She licked her lips and I licked hers below too, frantically ravishing her clit with my tongue as my finger tried to go as fast as Beck was going inside me.

"Oh my…god…I'm gonna come! Tori!" Jade said between breathes. I merely moaned in pleasure against her, welcoming her to come. I flicked her clit back and forth and sucked on it as she cried out, "Oh god! TORI!" Her walls were clenching repeatedly against my finger and I could feel her clit pulsing against my tongue as she came in my mouth. I stopped and pulled my finger out, wiping my mouth as I smiled up at her. She currently had her hands against the wall supporting her as she breathed in and out trying to recover from her orgasm.

"Holy fuck!" Beck yelled, staring down at me as I licked my lips. He leaned into me, causing him to go in deeper and I cried in pleasure, as his lips crashed down on mine. He kissed me frantically, as if trying to taste Jade on me, and I was sure he could, and he continued thrusting in and out of me.

"Beck!" I cried out, moving his head from my mouth down to my neck to give me time to breath. I saw Jade finally recover and laid down beside me, still breathing deeply, her eyes closed. My eyes travelled down her pale body and I knew I couldn't take it anymore. "Beck!" I cried out again, grinding my hips against him as I tried going faster.

He picked up on the rhythm faster and pumped me so hard the bed began to bang against the wall but we didn't care. His mouth came down upon my breasts and he moaned into them saying, "Okay I'm gonna come!" I nodded at him, knowing I was so close myself and grinded against him as he pounded me so hard I couldn't stop myself from crying out, "Fuck!" I clenched around his member and felt my legs quivering as I climaxed and yelled out, "I'm coming!"

Beck continued and said, "Me…too!" and thrust against me a few more times before collapsing on top me. He sighed after he stopped and leaned up to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as we began kissing deeply. He stopped and breathily said, "Jesus Tori, don't get me riled up again," and climbed off me to lay down beside me. Now I was officially lying between Jade and Beck, the three of us all sweaty and naked and fully pleasured and all I could think was…now what?

**Please leave reviews, I'd really appreciate it! Again, these first two chapters were just sort of an introduction to the story which will really get started by the next chapter which should be up very soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Accidentally In Love"**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews so far! 333 I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! All I've gotta say for this chapter is to keep in mind that this is a JORI endgame fic so yeah! Just bare with me while it develops lol.**

**Chapter 3: Danger**

_-BECK'S POV-_

"You guys did what?" Andre questioned with shock.

"Shh!" Beck hushed him, running his hands through his hair, looking around to make sure no one had overheard as the two were waiting in line to get their lunch from the food truck. "We had a threesome," he repeated, keeping his voice low.

"With Tori, Tori Vega?" Andre asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah man," Beck replied, trying to sound casual but the expression on his face was clearly one of triumph.

"Dude! Everyone knows the third person's always supposed to be a stranger!" Andre exclaimed, half chuckling as he shook his head at Beck.

"What? Why?" Beck asked, confused.

"Because you'll never seen them afterward, so there won't be any awkwardness! I bet things are all weird with Tori now, huh?" Andre questioned with amusement in his voice.

"Well…" Beck sighed, not wanting to admit that this was the reason why he had told Andre in the first place. It had been a few days since Saturday had passed, and Tori seemed to be doing everything possible to avoid him. "Yeah," he admitted. "I'm pretty sure that's the reason why she hasn't been hanging around us lately." He saw Andre laugh at him again and shake his head so Beck threw up his hands and said, "How was I supposed to know the third person was supposed to be a stranger!"

"It's called the internet, dude!" Andre replied, punching his arm lightly. "And here I thought Tori had gotten a secret boyfriend or something," Andre said, trying to mask his relief with a chuckle. "I bet Jade's all jealous, isn't she? Well even more than usual, like super-psycho jealous," he rambled, looking around for the goth girl as if expecting to see her choking Tori to death.

"No," Beck replied, shaking his head. "I mean yeah she has been acting a little different lately but…I don't know. We haven't even talked about that night since, to be honest."

"Well what happened after you guys…you know, finished?"

"Nothing. We just got up and got dressed, and both of them left. I mean, I knew Tori wasn't going to stay but it was weird that Jade left too," Beck said, only now questioning this for the first time. "And now I've tried talking to Tori since but she keeps making these excuses to leave," Beck said slightly frustrated. "She won't even answer my texts, and when she does it's super short, avoiding-the-question type of answers," he huffed.

"Well why do you care so much?" Andre asked with a bit of skepticism, crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Cause she's our friend!" Beck replied, throwing his hands up as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yeah alright…" Andre said, clearly not buying it. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "So…how was it?"

Beck chuckled but said, "Dude it was incredible. Can you imagine: Tori devouring my girlfriend?" he described.

"Yeah…I can," Andre said dreamily as he looked up into the distance.

Beck punched his shoulder and said, "Okay man that's enough day dreaming about my girlfriend," and the two laughed.

"Man, I just didn't know Tori had it in her," Andre said shaking his head.

"Yeah me neither," Beck replied with a smirk on his face.

Once the two had gotten their food they returned to the table and Beck took his place next to Jade. He wanted to know if Tori had been avoiding her too but he didn't know how to bring it up without revealing that he thought about the brunette constantly and was in desperate need to talk to her.

All of a sudden Tori showed up and Beck sat up surprised. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, waving to Cat, Robbie and Andre before her eyes settled upon Beck and Jade. Immediately he could tell she wasn't expecting them to be there and her breath caught in her throat. She was wearing the purple cami that she had worn on Saturday and all Beck could do was imagine her taking it off like she had then too.

"Hey Tori, take a seat," Andre said, patting the space beside him. Beck knew that this was Andre trying to help him out and keep Tori from running away. The Hispanic girl hesitantly took a seat beside him, avoiding looking over at Beck's direction. "So what's up, how was your weekend?" Andre asked, making it a point to stress the word 'weekend.' Okay I spoke too soon, now he's just being an ass, Beck thought to himself as he looked at Andre with raised eyebrows, while Andre put his hand over his mouth to conceal a smirk.

"My weekend? That was like three days ago," Tori said, furrowing her brows in confusion. "Why are you asking now?" she chuckled.

"Just wondering since we haven't hung out for lunch all week!" Andre said innocently.

Beck tried not to stare so intently at Tori and imagine her naked, so he began creeping his hands up Jade's thighs to distract him from the brunette. She was wearing a skirt today so it was easier to distract him this way. Jade, who had been cutting Barbie dolls' hair off stopped to brush his hand away. Beck stared at her confused, since she never usually stopped him, and tried again, with the same result.

Jade looked up at Tori and said, "Yeah Tori, how was your weekend?"

With the all the attention on Tori now, Beck turned to her again and watched as she bit down on her lower lip. He subconsciously licked his lips, wishing he could run his tongue across them again.

"Oh…it was pretty uneventful," Tori shrugged her shoulders, throwing Jade a defiant look.

From the corner of his eye Beck saw Jade get offended and opened her mouth in shock but quickly tried to recover. Beck too, seemed slightly insulted but he knew not to take it seriously, or personal. Tori and Jade always bickered like this, trying to push each others buttons, so the fact that they were starting it up now meant that things were still normal between them all, right?

Plus they had all agreed not to say anything to anyone so it's not like Tori could exactly answer the question truthfully. Still, Beck had confided in Andre because Tori ignoring him was driving him crazy. He was glad that her friendship with Andre overruled her desire to stay away from them now.

"I'm sure your weekend was exciting Jade," Tori said with a malicious grin.

"Not really," Jade replied, shaking her head and resuming her haircut on a Barbie doll.

This time it was Tori's turn to feel offended as she pouted and her eyes resolved to puppy dog form, and Beck couldn't help but smile and shake his head at how adorable she seemed.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Robbie asked Tori, brushing her hair away slightly to reveal a fading hickey.

At this both Beck and Jade's heads shot up again in alarm.

"What? Nothing!" Tori said quickly, smacking his hand away as she quickly adjusted her loose hair over her shoulder again.

"That's a…a hickey!" Cat gasped, covering her hands over her mouth as she usually did when she said words she didn't like to say. "Who's it from?" Cat asked in a sing-song voice, giggling afterward.

"It's not a hickey!" Tori protested. "I…I burned myself with my hair curler okay!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive about it?" Robbie asked innocently.

"I'm not! Can we just drop it?" Tori said, annoyed.

"Okay, okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Cat with a 'What's her problem' look.

Beck saw Tori and Jade exchange nervous glances across the table and then he remembered how it had been Jade to give her the hickey. Every memory of that night pretty much gave him an instant hard on so he began sliding his hand up Jade's thigh again. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Skip class with me again, please?" There was a longing in his voice as he said the last word that made it obvious that he needed to relieve himself soon.

Beck saw her look at Tori before sighing in annoyance and said, "Fine."

After the bell rang for lunch Beck and Jade took their time at their lockers so that once the halls cleared out they could slip into the janitor's closet like they did regularly. Once inside Beck pushed Jade against the wall and began kissing her, sliding his hand up her thigh and feeling in between her legs. He could feel her panties were a little damp already and he rubbed against her to make her wetter.

Jade pushed him away slightly and said, "Woah someone's eager today," giving him a slightly confused expression.

"I can say the same for you," he said with a smirk, referring to her damp panties.

Jade smacked him on the shoulder in retaliation and he merely chuckled before the two began making out frantically. He began kissing and licking down her neck before he remembered the hickey Tori had. Beck began sucking on Jade's neck lightly, eliciting quiet murmurs of approval before he stopped. "Hey…you haven't talked to Tori since Saturday, have you?" Beck asked cautiously.

At this Jade pushed him away again and said, "Why?" Her tone of voice was her usual one of irritation when Tori was brought up, but he swore he could've seen a flicker of alarm in her blue-green eyes.

"Oh, nothing…just wondering I guess," he tried to brush it off, resuming his work on her neck so she wouldn't get upset that he brought up the girl she seemed to passionately hate. Beck had to admit, he was expecting Jade to be angry that he'd brought up Tori when they were in the middle of a session, so he was surprised that the dark haired girl grabbed his shoulders and turned him to pin him against the wall this time, kissing him frantically as she unzipped his pants. Now she was really worked up.

Beck's hands felt around her waist for the hemline of her shirt and once he had a hold of it, pulled it off her head, revealing her gorgeous pale body. They usually didn't remove their clothes during their quickie's at school, but with his mind constantly on Tori right now, he needed Jade as naked as possible so the brunette would leave his mind.

Jade, who usually declared that removing their clothes at school was too much of a hassle, didn't seem to mind that Beck had began undressing her, and in turn pulled Beck's shirt off him. Their bodies pressed against each other tightly as her lips came crashing down in his again and he multitasked by kicking off his jeans as he slid Jade's panties off her, throwing them to the ground. He loved it when she wore skirts, because it made re-dressing so easy, and there was just something hot about fucking a girl with a skirt on.

Beck grabbed Jade and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and he turned to pin her against the wall. His arm hit a wobbly shelf with empty funnels for paint and they clattered to the ground but the couple didn't even blink an eye as Beck entered her. It was times like this when he was glad Jade was on the pill, because having to stop to put a condom on would've totally ruined the mood. The only reason they had used condoms with Tori was to avoid any STDs. Beck was kissing Jade's chest as he thought of all this and nearly laughed at his stupidity. He had looked up online to make sure on how to prevent sexually transmitted diseases with multiple partners but he hadn't read anything on the third person being a stranger. It must've been an unwritten rule that everyone was supposed to know or something.

Luckily he hadn't actually laughed out loud otherwise Jade would've definitely questioned it and he didn't want to admit that he was thinking of Tori again. Beck began kissing all the exposed skin of Jade to get his mind back on the right girl as he kept thrusting in and out of her. She was moaning in pleasure and he knew that the two of them were being louder than usual but he didn't care. After being frustrated over Tori all week he needed to relieve himself now or he felt like he was going to burst.

It was at this moment that he realized this was the first time he and Jade had had sex since Saturday with Tori. He looked up at Jade who was throwing her head back with eyes closed, as she said, "Oh yes," and wondered if she knew this too. Probably not, he thought. She hated Tori so she probably didn't give much thought to the girl at all. The same could not be said for Beck who, try as he might, even while _in_ his girlfriend, he could not get the brunette out of his mind.

Focus, Beck!, he scolded himself, kissing the exposed parts of Jade's breasts to remind him of what he had literally in his hands right now. He sucked on them lightly as he thrust in and out of her, only to remember that Tori had had her mouth on Jade's breasts as well. He groaned, both in pleasure and frustration, as he began thrusting faster, causing Jade to cry out and drag her nails down his back. He was close already and he didn't know how much longer he could hold it off before Jade had come first, but he couldn't help it. "Tori I'm gonna—" he said in warning, before realizing what name he'd accidentally said. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, instantly slowing down, before deciding that was a bad plan. Maybe if he had continued and acted like nothing was wrong Jade wouldn't notice?

Of course that was wishful thinking and as soon as he had uttered the brunette's name her eyes had shot wide open and immediately pushed him off her. "What did you say?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Babe, I'm – I'm sorry!" he said quickly, reaching to put his arms around her, which she smacked away, rightfully so. "Wait, don't," he protested as she fumbled with putting her shirt back on. "Jade, babe – I'm sorry! I didn't mean it…" he said, the last few words trailing off as the dark haired girl had already slammed the door on him, and leaving him naked without relief. "Fuck!" Beck yelled out in frustration, kicking an empty bucket.

**A/N: Chapter 4, should be up sooner than this one took me to put up! Any and all reviews are much appreciated! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"**Accidentally In Love"**

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry for not updating this sooner! But in my defense my internet went out for a few days, three times! *sigh* But thank you so much for the reviews! I promise the next one WILL be up sooner!**

**Chapter 4: Excuses**

_-JADE'S POV-_

Jade had lied to Beck earlier, when he asked if she had talked to Tori since Saturday. Well, there hadn't been much talking between the two exactly, but they had interacted. Jade had left her sweater in Tori's car after getting a surprisingly not awkward ride home on Saturday night, so the brunette had shown up at Jade's house to return it Sunday evening. As a thanks Jade had cupped Tori's face in her hands and planted a kiss on her lips before going inside and slamming the door on a stunned Vega's face. Since then the two hadn't interacted at all, not even eye contact or texts, until today at lunch.

Jade's black hair billowed behind her as she searched for a place to be alone. Her usual hiding spot was the janitor's closet but seeing as that was the place she was running from she was at a loss for locations. Eventually she settled for the black box theater, knowing no one would be in there right now and her assumption was confirmed when she yanked the door open to reveal it empty. Jade exhaled largely out of relief that she had some peace and quiet, but mostly to keep herself from crying.

Beck had just accidentally called her Tori, the girl she claimed to hate vehemently, during sex. But oddly enough, few tears fell from Jade's blue green eyes. As humiliating as it was to know that your boyfriend clearly thought of someone else while having sex with you, part of Jade had been more alarmed than hurt when he'd uttered Vega's name, and that was because at that exact moment, she had been thinking of her too. And this was the reason why she couldn't bring herself to be as enraged as she would normally be in this situation with Beck.

Part of her felt that she had this all coming, the fact that her boyfriend seemed to be in love with Tori now, for allowing herself to be talked into a threesome, but she wasn't blaming Beck for that. Things had gone stale between the two and he had just been looking for a way to ignite the flame again, to fix them.

It hadn't been Beck to suggest inviting Tori though; it was she that had brought the Hispanic girl up as an option. Yes, she hated the perky twig of a girl but she was the only person that had come to mind when the couple was trying to figure out who to ask. At the time Jade had convinced herself that if she let Tori have her moment with Beck perhaps the brunette would finally back off and stop hanging around them so often, because she couldn't stand it when she was around. It was a weird twisted logic, but it made sense in Jade's mind at the time. But the more she thought about it, and she did frequently, the more she felt that she had tricked herself into that logic and was only masking the truth – that she wanted Tori Vega.

She had been avoiding those feelings like crazy and made sure never to even think them, but now that she had addressed them in her mind, Jade shook her head as if trying to get it out. No, she thought to herself firmly. That was preposterous and insane, she hated Tori Vega and everything about her; her stupid laugh, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the way she bit down on her lip, her big brown eyes, her stupid cheekbones that everyone complimented her on.

Again Jade shook her head with determination, urging these thoughts to escape her mind. She took a seat up on the stage that was currently half-constructed for her play, the same one Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, Beck, and unfortunately, Tori were cast in. She was glad rehearsals hadn't started yet, because she simply couldn't face Beck or Tori right now. Jade decided to distract her mind by pulling out the Barbie dolls from her bag and began cutting away at their hair again furiously, not caring that the strands of fake hair were littering the floor.

She wiped away a few tears that had escaped her in a moment of weakness. Yes she was upset with Beck but mostly she was just confused. Why didn't his slip up bother her more? Normally she would've pummeled him and then gone after Tori to attack her too, but instead she had just gotten up and left and right now she didn't feel so bad about it all. Was her relationship with Beck strong enough to survive this? Or was she simply so tired of it all, all the jealousy and the arguments, that it wasn't worth fighting for anymore?

Just then Jade heard a door open and looked up to see Tori standing awkwardly at the entrance as if trying to make up her mind on whether or not to turn back. Oh great, Jade thought and groaned aloud, Tori was the last person she wanted to see right now. The goth girl ignored the fact that her heart had began racing and her fingers fumbled with her scissors as she darted her eyes back down to the plastic dolls in her lap. She wanted to yell at the brunette to get out of here, to get out of her mind, of Hollywood Arts, and out of her life completely, but she said nothing.

"S-sorry, I just came to pick up some sheet music that was left here," Tori squeaked out, as she walked over to a piano in the corner. Jade ignored her and continued the haircuts on the Barbies. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tori gather up the sheets of paper and noticed the brunette continually glancing her way. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Tori wondered aloud. Again Jade acted as if no one else was in the room.

"Having fun?" Tori tried again, her voice overly-cheery, surely just to annoy the goth girl, the tiniest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

What was it with this girl and her persistent need to get a response out of me?, Jade thought as she sighed loudly. "You know contrary to popular belief, I'm not doing this _just_ for fun," Jade rolled her eyes, finally speaking to the girl, though not bringing her head up to look at her. Despite the fact that she quite enjoyed cutting things, and this was fun, the Barbie dolls' makeovers were for a short film project due in a few days and because of the stupid threesome and Vega, she had been unable to concentrate on it.

"I know," Tori said simply, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "It's due on Friday right? Do you need help?" the brunette asked casually, walking over to stand in front of Jade, whose eyebrows were currently furrowed together in question, wondering why Tori knew, or cared, about her project.

"Shouldn't you be in choir right now?" Jade snapped, before instantly wishing she could take it back. Way to make it obvious that you know her schedule Jade, she chastised herself in her mind.

She could already see the smirk on the Hispanic girl's face even though she was still avoiding looking up at her. Tori took a seat beside Jade on the stage, her feet dangling back and forth as she shrugged her shoulders lightly in answer. The close proximity to Tori had caused her body to stiffen and her heartbeat quickened. Jade huffed heavily, trying to relax herself and keep her emotions in check; Tori Vega was not worth getting all nervous over. Her blood was boiling and she didn't know if she was going to lash out in anger or burst out in tears, all thanks to the thin girl sitting so casually beside her, who had no idea.

"Jade be careful, you're going to cut yourself," Tori said, as Jade saw her olive skinned fingers go over her pale hands. She hadn't realized it but her hands had been shaking. She snapped the scissors shut to keep from slicing her fingers and let them fall down on her lap gently. Jade only allowed herself to enjoy a few seconds of contact with Tori before she jerked her hands from out of her grasp and pushed Tori's hands away.

"Wow thanks for saving my life," Jade replied sarcastically. "Now get out."

"What's wrong?" Tori asked with concern, causing an automatic eye roll from the dark haired girl.

"Uh, you're here," Jade said maliciously.

"No I mean, well you seem…different. Is everything okay?"

Jade went back to ignoring Tori, since she was the absolute last person she wanted to talk to. She would even prefer to talk to Cat about her feelings, since chances were Cat would manage to distract her mind, and she meant that in the best way possible.

"Is this about—"

"Don't say it!" Jade immediately cut her off, grabbing the scissors again to continue chopping off the hair of some blonde Barbie, just to keep herself busy. This had been their first time talking at all since the weekend and Jade wasn't exactly sure what Tori was going to bring up: the threesome or the fact that she had kissed her the following day, without Beck egging them on, but she did not want to talk about either situation. "Get out," Jade repeated through gritted teeth.

"You can't kick me out of here! I have just as much right to be here as you do," the brunette crossed her arms over her chest, clearly offended.

Jade groaned, hating that Tori always tried to challenge her; she was the only one who ever bothered to do so. "You have a class that you should be getting back to," Jade pointed out.

"And you have a class that you deliberately skipped," Tori replied with what Jade could only assume was a raised eyebrow. "Why?" she questioned though it was concern in her voice, not curiosity. "Is this about Beck?" she let out before Jade could stop her.

The dark haired girl hissed at the words Tori said and snapped back, "Why would it be about Beck? I should've known it wouldn't have changed anything," she muttered bitterly, her eyes permanently glued to her lap.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked softly, leaning closer so that Jade was intoxicated by her perfume.

Jade closed her eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to get some fresh air and gather herself but she only caught more of the petite girl's perfume. "Of course you'd be worried that I hurt precious Beck's feelings! It can't possibly be me who's hurt!" Jade threw her hands up, still gripping the scissors. The sudden movement with a sharp object in her hands caused Tori to lean immediately as far away as she could and Jade briefly regretted her action. "Go and find him and be all sweet and comfort him instead!" Jade said half-manically, cutting the hair of a red-headed doll shorter than she'd intended.

"Jade!" Tori said, her warm hands coming over Jade's again to stop her from cutting. "What happened with Beck? You're obviously upset about something with him," she said pointedly.

"Why the hell would I ever talk to you about it Vega," Jade replied, jerking her hands unwillingly out of Tori's grasp again. She had decided she'd had enough of the doll makeovers so she was now putting them back in her bag along with her pair of scissors.

"Probably because I have something to do with it?" Tori sighed. It had come out as a question but her sigh at the end marked the statement as a sad truth that neither could disagree with.

"Oh of course! Because everything revolves around me!" Jade said in the same falsely sweet voice she used to imitate Tori.

Right on cue Tori said, "I don't talk like that!" eliciting the first hint of a smile from Jade in the longest time. Tori ran her hands through her long, wavy hair and sighed as she said, "Seriously Jade, what's up with you lately? You haven't been acting the same, I can tell."

"How would you know? It's not like you've been around," Jade shot back before she could stop herself. Shit, this meant she noticed when Tori was gone. And Tori had definitely picked up on it, she could tell out of the corner of her eye that the brunette had lit up somewhat. "Just leave me alone Tori!" Jade yelled, her voice choking in her throat. Great, just what I needed, she thought to herself, to get all emotional in front of Tori Vega.

She could feel herself getting angry but she didn't know why exactly. She could feel that lump in her throat, the one you got before you started crying, but she didn't know why she felt the need to cry. She wasn't terribly sad over Beck saying Tori's name, and honestly that worried her.

"Jade," Tori began again.

"Vega I swear if you don't get out I'll—" Jade threatened, jumping off the stage to stand up.

"You'll what, huh? Tell me Jade! Let's get something out of you! Cat told me you've been acting like a zombie all week so at this point, any emotion, even hatred, is better than nothing, right?" Tori said, throwing her hands up with a defiant look on her face.

Jade balled her hands up into fists, feeling her anger about to be misplaced on Tori, before she finally looked into Tori's eyes for the first time all week. All at once her anger seemed to ebb away but a fresh wave of inexplicable emotions crashed against her and threatened to spill out, none of them any easier to deal with.

"What's wrong?" the brunette tried again with a soft voice.

The goth girl stared intently back at Tori, who didn't flinch under her intense gaze and waited patiently for her to talk. What could she possibly say? That she was doubting her relationship with Beck just because she had kissed Tori Vega and liked it? Jade shook her head, running her hands through her dark locks as if trying to rake out the memory and the emotion associated with it. She looked down at her boots and slowly back up at Tori to find that the girl hadn't looked away yet, and sighed. "Let's just say I'm not the only girl Beck likes anymore," she rolled her eyes, trying to make it seem as nonchalant as possible, as if she didn't care.

Immediately Tori's hard gaze softened and she uncrossed her arms, taking a step forward as she said, "Oh Jade I'm so—"

"Shut up!" Jade cut her off with a hiss. She did not need Tori's sympathy right now.

"Is…is that why you and Beck haven't been all…couply and stuff?"

"What?" Jade said, tilting her head to the side, confused. She hadn't noticed the lack of communication with her boyfriend at all since she'd been too busy trying to block out Saturday night and especially the events of Sunday night, as if that was somehow worse.

"Well you know, I mean…I don't know, I expected you to be _all_ over him…since Saturday happened," Tori said cautiously, biting down on her lower lip. "To make it known that nothing had changed between us…he's still yours and you're still his," Tori said, her voice full of some sort of sad acceptance, which Jade interpreted as Tori still pining over Beck. "I mean I even expected you to torture me more than usual or something," she said exasperatedly.

"You like when I torture you Vega?" the goth girl said with a smirk on her face.

"No! I – just –" she said flustered.

"Well I enjoy torturing you," the dark haired girl said mischievously, taking a step forward, just to taunt her; she had expected Tori to take a step back but she hadn't, and instead her breath had caught in her chest. She noticed a pink hue tint Tori's cheeks, and Jade nearly chuckled in admiration, though thankfully she had stopped herself from actually doing so. "Ugh just get out of here Vega, I'm tired of seeing your face," she scoffed. It wasn't entirely a lie, because no matter what she tried to do she simply could not get Tori out of her mind, even while having sex with Beck apparently. That was why when he had first brought up Tori, asking if she had talked to her since Saturday, Jade feared that Tori had told Beck about their kiss on Sunday, but she could tell he didn't know. And the second time, right when she was about to climax, she had been thinking of Tori again, and she swore for a moment Beck had read her mind when he said Tori's name, causing Jade to panic, before she realized what was really going on.

The goth girl pulled herself out of her mind to find Tori staring back at her with those sappy puppy dog eyes as she bit her lip. Jade scoffed again and looked away, hating that stupid expression that made her insides squirm and she couldn't tell if she wanted to slap the expression off her face or not. Boy, the Hispanic girl was really messing with her head.

"Jade," she bravely took a step forward. "I don't like Beck, if that's what you're worried about," she said softly, looking directly into Jade's eyes with sincerity.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes, pushing Tori away slightly since she was getting too close for comfort and Jade felt her heart in her throat. "Do you think that's what I'm worried about?" she scoffed. Well, Tori's theory wasn't far fetched, but it wasn't Beck she was afraid of losing…. Jade stared back at Tori, who seemed confused by what she'd said. Well pushing her away certainly wasn't going to keep from losing her, Jade thought, feeling upset with herself for doing so.

The brunette shook her head and looked at Jade, her brows furrowed in question. "I just thought you should know…you have nothing to worry about with me, okay? I've tried to stay away because I figured you wouldn't want me around…I don't know," she sighed, probably trying to think of more ways to reassure Jade and calm her down.

"Yeah well, you were right. I don't want you around now either," Jade said. "Now leave!" she said louder. Tori simply stood there with her arms crossed against her chest, staring back at Jade with a sympathetic expression. The anger that had faded away now seemed to be coming back full force the longer she stared at Tori because it caused her to feel more confused than before. She was supposed to hate Tori Vega, and these feelings, of wanting her, were not supposed to exist. It only caused her to hate her more, which Jade chose to act on.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to see you, get out!" Jade yelled, this time her eyes stinging as tears threatened to spill, currently clinging onto her lashes. With great force she pushed Tori away from her and the petite girl went crashing to the ground, the sheet music flying out of her open bag everywhere.

"What the hell Jade?" Tori cried out from the floor, wincing as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I warned you," Jade huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from the brunette on the floor. She couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes, the pain that she had caused. She had been hoping that her resilience to fight her would've been lost as soon as she'd pushed her to the ground but Tori hadn't given up yet. What had she done? She was so confused and worse, she was doubting her actions. Usually she didn't care what she did when she chose to act upon her anger, but right now she was feeling guilty for having pushed Tori. Why was Tori bugging her more than usual right now? Well it was a dumb question to ask, she knew why, but denial didn't make it easy for Jade to deal with.

All she could think about was kissing Tori for the first time on Saturday and remembering how right it seemed, even with her current boyfriend watching. She had just wanted to feel that again on Sunday when Tori had dropped her sweater off at her house, so she had kissed her, and right now she wanted to do it again. But she couldn't, no, she wouldn't.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tori get up and brush herself off, rubbing at a few spots that were most likely going to be bruised. She took a step towards Jade and the goth girl retaliated by taking one away from the brunette. "Just get out," she said through gritted teeth, determined to look away from her.

"Look I already told you, I don't like Beck! There's nothing to worry about! Nothing's going on and nothing ever will," Tori tried again. "I'll...I'll talk to Beck and make it clear to him too," she offered cautiously.

"Yeah like that'll work," Jade scoffed. "He'll take one look at you in that purple shirt and want to rip it off you just like he did on Saturday," she said sourly; it was the first time she had spoken of Saturday at all, not even with Beck had she talked about it, and it made her breathing shaky and uneven.

It was supposed to cheer her up, knowing that Tori wasn't interested in Beck, and it did slightly, but it wasn't enough for Jade. It only made her more confused because she was supposed to be okay with the fact that Tori didn't want to go after her boyfriend, she was supposed to be angry at her boyfriend for wanting Tori, but she wasn't.

"Jade, I – I don't know what to –" Tori stuttered, at a loss for words. Right now there was nothing Tori could say that could make her feel any less confused than she was already.

"Just drop it," the goth girl sighed, feeling exhausted from all these emotions weighing her down.

The bell rang dismissing the previous class and Tori gasped, looking down at her sheet music scattered on the floor, since she'd never gone back to the choir room. Jade reluctantly bent down to help her pick up the papers and handed them over.

"Thanks," Tori said quietly, an awkward tension thick in the air as they heard the chatter of students on the other side of the doors.

"Hey Vega, I need a favor," Jade said suddenly.

"What is it?" Tori asked, taken aback before taking a step forward eagerly, hopeful to get on Jade's good side even after she had treated her badly. It annoyed Jade sometimes how willing she always was to help her out when she didn't deserve Tori's kindness, but right now she really needed a favor from her.

"Take off your pants."

"What?"

Jade sighed and said, "Just lend me your pants okay?"

"No!" she said defiantly, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Come on, I lent you my dress at that restaurant last time!" Jade pointed out, taking a step forward and hooking her fingers into Tori's belt loops as she pulled her closer. Tori was caught off balance by the act and stumbled closer to the dark haired girl than she had anticipated and her hands landed on Jade's shoulders to stop herself from completely falling on to her. The two girls held their breath as they stared at each other, only inches away from each other.

Again that urge to kiss Tori overcame Jade and she felt herself leaning forward just slightly. She could've sworn Tori was leaning forward too, that meant she wanted to kiss her too right? It was probably just her imagination, wishful thinking.

Just then a loud slam of a locker door out in the halls made them jump apart. Tori squeaked awkwardly and Jade ran her hand through her hair, avoiding her gaze.

"Your pants, Vega," Jade said impatiently, acting as if nothing had happened.

"No! Then what will I wear?" Tori exclaimed, forcing her voice to come out calmly.

"My skirt, stupid," Jade said, muttering the last word under her breath. Honestly did she think she was going to make her walk around in her underwear? That was a sight only she…and Beck, had gotten the privilege to see and she wasn't going to let anyone else enjoy it.

"Why do you even need them?" Tori asked exasperatedly.

Man she was so stubborn! Jade rolled her eyes and said, "If you must know, I...I'm not wearing underwear and I can't risk anything being seen if we're doing some crazy acting stuff in Sikowitz' class okay!" Jade huffed, avoiding Tori's gaze.

Tori raised her eyebrows in surprise and though she put her hand up to her mouth, it did little to stifle her laughs. "I thought I saw something familiar while I was on the floor…" Tori muttered, still laughing to herself.

"What?" Jade said outraged.

The brunette continued laughing as she shrugged saying, "Hey, you were the one who pushed me to the ground. Did you just decide not to wear panties today or did you forget?" Tori teased.

"Ugh shut up, I hate that word!" Jade groaned, flaring her nostrils at the brunette who seemed to be getting a kick out of this. "I didn't forget! I just – " she stopped, breathing out heavily as she looked down at her boots again.

Tori simply stood there with her arms crossed, eyebrows raised expectantly. Jade knew Tori wasn't going to lend her the jeans until she told her why she wasn't wearing any underwear now.

"I left them on the floor of the janitor's closet when I ran out on Beck okay!" Jade let out reluctantly, practically slurring her words together in the rush that she let them out.

"What? Why'd you – " Tori began before Jade cut her off.

"Your pants Vega!"

"Alright fine," Tori gave in with a huff. "Well come on then," she said, grabbing hold of Jade's hand.

Jade's immediate reflex was to pull out of her grasp but Tori held her firmly and she asked, "Where are we going?"

Tori laughed and said, "To the bathroom to change! Just because you saw me naked once doesn't mean you get to see it again," the brunette said with a flirty smirk on her face before giggling and turning away, dragging Jade along with her.

Jade's heart drummed unevenly in her chest at Tori's comment and she allowed the Hispanic girl to lead her into the girls' restroom, sliding into the stall beside her. Once alone in there she took a deep breath, still trying to organize her thoughts and emotions and get them in check. The loud ring of the bell, indicating they were now late for class, caused her to jump up in surprise, but she was glad no one could see her.

"Okay here you go," Tori said through the wall in an exasperated tone. Jade looked down at her feet and saw Tori sticking her jeans under the stall. The goth girl grabbed them and held them up to examine them.

"Ugh, you need to stop shopping at ," Jade commented.

"Hey! If you're going to insult my denim choices you can just hand them back!" Tori said mock-offended.

"Whatever," Jade replied, slipping out of her skirt and handing it over to Tori underneath the stall and quickly shimmying into Tori's jeans. The girl was skinnier than her but thankfully she was still able to squeeze into them.

"Done?" Tori called from outside, no longer in the stall beside her.

"Yeah, give me a sec," Jade replied, making sure she was able to move around in the pants. Once she was done she unlocked the door to see Tori looking at herself in the mirror. She rolled her eyes at the perky brunette but couldn't deny that she looked good in the skirt; she wished she would wear skirts more often. Jade quickly realized what she was thinking about and looked away, examining her own reflection in the mirror; she grimaced at the light blue denim, simply because it wasn't her wardrobe.

"Okay let's go, we're late!" Tori said, bouncing a little.

Jade grunted and began heading for the door before Tori stopped her. "Do you have anything to say to me?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, smiling expectantly.

The goth girl groaned and diverted her eyes as she muttered a quick, "Thanks," before turning on her heel to leave again.

"Wait!" Tori called again, running to keep up with her.

"What? I said thanks! I lent you my dress, you lent me your jeans, we're even Vega and now I owe you nothing," Jade stated as they reached the door to class.

"Yeah I know but what did you mean when you said you ran out on Beck?" Tori asked before she was cut off by Jade entering the classroom, leaving her out in the hall. Thankfully Sikowitz' seemed to be late to class too.

"Hi!" Cat greeted Jade in her sing-song voice, giggling afterward. "Oh hi Tori!" the redhead said, now that Tori walked in with a look of annoyance on her face. "Isn't that Jade's skirt?" the redhead questioned out loud for the entire class to hear.

"Quiet Cat!" Jade snapped, as she took a seat beside the redhead, causing the little girl to squeak and hang her head down in shame. Jade could feel people's eyes turning from Jade to Tori and back and Jade was about to yell at everyone to mind their own business but thankfully Sikowitz emerged from the back door.

He began the lesson immediately but Jade paid no attention. Jade looked down at her hands and slowly looked over to her usual seat beside Beck and was shocked to see Tori sitting in it. She knew that not sitting beside Beck would immediately alert people they were fighting but right now she didn't care. She caught Tori's eye who quickly mouthed out 'Sorry!' with those puppy dog eyes again, causing Jade to roll her eyes. Then Beck looked over at Jade and before she could look away he too, mouthed a sorry as well. Jade looked away as if she hadn't noticed it. Her hands were balled into fists so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She could feel herself getting angrier watching those two sit beside each other.

As she had predicted, Sikowitz had them all get up and pretend to be animals in different scenarios. Jade half-assed the lesson, simply glad that she had jeans on, and let Sikowitz' criticisms fly over her head, as they had been all week. Now she understood what Tori and Cat meant by her acting like a zombie all week.

She couldn't stop herself from glaring over at Tori and Beck every few minutes. She didn't know if it was the fact that she knew Beck was into Tori now, but she could've sworn he was being a little too friendly towards her at the moment. To her horror, Sikowitz had the two get up on the stage and enact a scene and she nearly screamed out in fury.

She didn't know what she felt for Tori Vega but right now it was clear she was feeling jealousy…and it wasn't Tori she was jealous of. She was jealous that even though Beck had feelings for Tori, and even though he had a girlfriend, it was still okay for him to be nice to Tori and eventually confess his attraction towards her if he wanted to; but it wasn't the same for Jade. Even if she broke up with Beck, she didn't think she could ever be brave enough to admit her feelings for Tori, whatever they were. She had spent the last few months torturing the girl as much as possible, just befriending her alone would be a shock to everyone, much less becoming her girlfriend.

What was she thinking? Jade quickly shook her head, trying to get these thoughts out of her head and was glad to see that Beck and Tori's scene had ended and the two had taken their seats beside each other again.

It's that stupid threesome, she thought to herself, fuming silently in her seat. She could see Cat glancing at her worriedly every so often beside her, but Jade made sure to avoid eye contact so she wouldn't have to talk to the redhead.

If it hadn't been for that threesome, these feelings, these emotions, all this confusion wouldn't be happening to Jade right now. And because they had chosen Tori to join them, Beck had fallen for her too. Jade huffed and thought that perhaps if Beck had seen any other girl naked he'd probably be in love with her instead of Tori.

Suddenly, Jade stood up straighter in her seat, an idea coming to mind. She and Beck only thought they liked Tori because she had been their third party in the threesome. It had nothing to do with the girl herself, right?

At that moment the bell rang, dismissing them from class and Jade shot out of her seat, and bounded over to Beck. She sat on his lap, stopping him from moving and planted a large, passionate kiss on his lips, elongating it as much as possible. The other classmates, who were used to this type of behavior from time to time, mostly when Jade was feeling jealous or insecure, disregarded it and exited the room, but Tori, who had just been gathering up her bag beside them had seen the whole thing.

Once Jade had pulled away from Beck, he sat there somewhat stunned. "Um," he said confused, his brows furrowed. Clearly this was not the sort of behavior he expected from Jade after the events of earlier today.

"I want to have another threesome," Jade stated matter-of-factly, glad that even Sikowitz had exited the room through the window, leaving the room empty, except for Tori, who stood there, equally stunned at what had just come out of Jade's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Accidentally In Love"**

**A/N: Okay so at the time that I was writing this story my internet went out for like a month, then by the time I got it back I thought no one would be interested anymore so I just never updated this story again. :/ But then I started getting lots of notifications and messages on tumblr asking me to update so I knew people were still interested and have decided to upload the next 2 chapters I have done. Thank you so much for your continued interest and all the reviews I've gotten so far, I really appreciate it! I can't promise that my updates will be fast from here on out though, I'm sorry! There's not a lot of Jori in this chapter but I promise it's leading to more!**

**Chapter 5: Pretending**

-BECK'S POV-

"What about Cat?" he sighed, before instantly wishing he could take it back.

Jade swiveled around in her seat to face him directly, her blue grey eyes burning in anger. "What so now you want to have sex with Cat, too?"

"No I –"

"One of my friends wasn't enough, now you have to go screw the other one too?"

"So now Tori's your friend?" he teased, though the flash of fury in Jade's eyes told him now was not the time to be joking. He flinched away to avoid being hit but it never came and he simply chuckled despite the inappropriateness of his joke. "I was just – "

"What, you think Cat is hot?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him accusingly.

"No, I – uh, I mean, yes? – No wait!" He had a feeling any answer he gave would be wrong. If he said no he'd be lying, because Cat was an attractive girl, and Jade would _know_ he was lying, but he didn't think of her that way, but if he said yes, Jade would think he did.

"So you do think she's hot?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I mean, not that Cat's not pretty it's just – "

"Oh so just because she's not as hot as Tori, she's not good enough," Jade deduced, throwing her hands up.

"I just don't think of her that way!" he rushed to get his words out.

Jade narrowed her eyes as if scanning him for a hint of a lie, and merely sighed in annoyance as she looked away. "Besides, Cat's a virgin. I can't believe you'd deprive Robbie of what could possibly be his only chance in life to get laid, _and_ de-virginize someone in the process," Jade said with a mixture of disgust and awe.

Beck shook his head as he chuckled, "It was a joke. I couldn't think of anyone else and I was just frustrated," he explained. Beck followed Jade's gaze across the patio to the table where Cat and Robbie were currently sitting. Cat's legs were draped across Robbie's lap and one of his arms was loosely around the red-headed girl's waist and the two were currently in conversation with Trina, of all people. Beck raised his eyebrows in question, wondering what the junior was talking to them about, but returned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Besides, it has to be a stranger, remember?"

"Why?" Jade asked dryly.

"To avoid all the awkwardness afterward. If we never see them again then there's no chance of," he trailed off as soon as he noticed Tori approach the table with Cat, Robbie, and Trina. He watched as she greeted them all, tucking her hair behind her ear as she most likely questioned her sister's presence, he could tell because of the way she furrowed her eyebrows and crinkled her nose. Once Trina had responded the entire table burst out into laughter and Beck smiled to himself lightly.

"So that there's no chance of falling in love with them," Jade finished his sentence, her gaze still fixed on their table of friends as well.

The Canadian boy cleared his throat hastily as he looked away and said, "Well I was going to say so that there's no chance of ever running into them again…but I suppose…that's true too," he trailed off, hoping his girlfriend wouldn't notice.

Truth be told he was surprised he was still able to call Jade his girlfriend, not after he'd accidentally said Tori's name during sex a week ago. He had sat in the janitor's closet for the remainder of the class period, debating with himself on whether or not to chase after Jade or to let her blow some steam off before he was berated to death by her. He had imagined the same outcome for both of these scenarios, that she'd end things with him for good and never want anything to do with him again. It made him wonder if that was actually what he had wanted to happen; but he didn't, right?

Imagine his surprise when the goth girl sat in his lap after Sikowitz's class and instead announced that she wanted to have another threesome. Even now he was still unsure of how to react. Was this just some trick she was trying to play on him? A test of sorts? And if he was agreeing did that mean he was failing it? He did notice that no matter how many times he apologized she never really forgave him…she just seemed to say thanks, which confused the hell out of him.

Jade had since turned back to poking at her uneaten tuna salad and Beck looked down at her, smiling lightly. "We shouldn't be discussing this at school, wanna come over later?" Beck suggested, running a hand down Jade's back suggestively, though he quickly removed it once he saw her flinch at his touch.

"I can't. I'm busy with my film project remember?" she said without even looking up.

"Oh right," he sighed, grabbing a few fries and eating them. "Well, we can go somewhere more private now to have this conversation, like my car," he suggested with a hopeful tone.

Jade just grunted her disproval and Beck nodded in acceptance, returning to his burger and looking up to see Andre had now joined the others at the table across from them. His friend grinned at him from across the patio and Beck gave a small wave back, smiling half-heartedly at the rest of the table, ignoring Trina's winks and attempts at a flirty wave. Robbie had been the only one not to wave at him, since he was currently texting someone.

"Hey wait," Beck said suddenly. "Robbie!"

"Oh god no," Jade replied immediately. "Beck I know I said anyone but Tori but I didn't mean _anyone_," her face wrinkled with disgust. "Plus it falls under the virgin, non-stranger, in-a-relationship-with-our-friend and just-completely-wrong-on-all-levels category," she added.

Beck ruffled his hair and shook his head. "No no, I wasn't suggesting him either," he chuckled. "I just remembered that Robbie has a bunch of numbers from those Northridge girls," he said raising his eyebrows pointedly.

"No, it was Rex who got those numbers," Jade replied.

"Oh come on Jade, we only just got Robbie to drop that puppet-as-another-person thing, don't trigger it again!" he said with a hint of impatience and amusement in his voice.

At this Jade giggled and Beck couldn't help but grin, finally seeing her smile for the first time in a long time. "You're right, sorry," she said, brushing her hair out of her pale face, allowing Beck a better look at her smile before it faded again. "Alright then, a Northridge girl works," she decided. "Probably has more experience too," she added.

"Yeah," Beck agreed, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, still unsure of whether this was all a test or not. "I'll ask him later," he announced. "In the mean time, do you want to go to my car?" he tried once more.

"Not really," Jade said bluntly, finally taking a few bites of her lunch, and Beck did his best to hide his disappointment. He didn't know how Jade expected them to have another threesome in a few days when the couple hadn't had sex since the incident in the janitor's closet over a week ago.

Once the bell rang for lunch to be over, Beck stood up and threw the couple's trays away. "I'm going to go catch up to Robbie okay?" he told Jade, who nodded, and kissed her on the cheek briefly before running to catch up with his bespectacled friend.

"Hey! Robbie!" Beck called out to him as he reached the curly haired boy and slowed to his pace. He was currently walking hand in hand with Cat and the two had turned to look at Beck once he'd called Robbie.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure," Robbie replied with a shrug, stopping to face Beck.

The Canadian boy looked over at Cat who was simply smiling back and forth between the boys. "Um, alone?" he pressed, trying to be as nice as possible.

Of course this simple request did not go over well with the new couple, who seemed inseparable since they'd started dating three months ago. "Wh-why?" Robbie asked cautiously, glancing over at his girlfriend. Beck didn't have to look down at their hands to know that Robbie probably gripped Cat's hand harder, as if telling her he didn't want to let her go.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said to him, her eyes wide with alarm and rejection.

"It's just, I need to talk to Robbie…" he tried.

"Well anything you wanna say to me, you can say in front of Cat," Robbie said firmly, as if trying to prove his loyal boyfriend status to Cat.

"Uh I don't think you'll want me to do that," Beck said through nervous chuckles, ruffling his long hair and hoping Cat wouldn't hear or get angry.

"Why not?" the red head piped up, her usually light, airy voice getting lower as it usually did when she was angry.

"It's a guy thing!" Beck exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at the two, hoping they'd get the hint.

"A boy th – oh, oh!" Cat said, giggling right afterward as she put her hand up to her mouth. Beck just smiled in relief .

"What, really? Why would you ask me?" Robbie questioned in disbelief, a smile forming on his face. "I mean what could _you_ possibly have to ask me about?" the boy began to ramble before Beck cut him off.

"Can we just talk, please?" he looked over at Cat specifically.

"'kay 'kay," the red head shrugged her shoulders and released her hand from Robbie's. She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before saying, "Bye Beck!" and bounced off into the school.

"So, what's up?" Robbie asked, once he had seen that Cat was inside the school.

Beck hitched the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and began walking, Robbie quickly following him at his side. "I was just wondering if…you still had the numbers of a few Northridge girls?" he asked as casually as he could.

Robbie immediately stopped in his tracks and said, "Wait, what?" His mouth was hung open in disbelief.

Beck sighed and repeated his question.

"But…why? Dude you're not going to cheat on Jade are you? Because if you are, that is so not cool! And I feel it is my duty as her sort-of friend, and as Cat's boyfriend who is her best friend, to let her know," he began rambling, always making sure to throw in the fact that Cat was his girlfriend.

"No no, it's nothing like that," Beck assured him quickly, taking a step forward to stop Robbie from saying anything else in front of all these people outdoors. "Let's go inside," he offered, grabbing Robbie by the wrist and pulling him inside.

There were still a few people lingering in the halls but Beck hurriedly shoved the curly haired boy into the janitor's closet. He knew Jade liked to have this place to herself most of the time but he didn't want anyone to overhear.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you have a few phone numbers of some Northridge girls!" Beck stated impatiently. "Come on, I know you used to get tons of them!" he added eagerly.

"No that was Rex," Robbie pointed out matter-of-factly, though his calmness felt very forced as he shifted his feet uneasily.

Beck exhaled slowly and hung his head, ruffling his hair as he thought of what to do. He looked up at Robbie apologetically, feeling horrible that he had to bring back all these memories of Rex when Robbie had been doing so well, finally thinking of him as just a puppet. "Look Robbie, I'm sorry, I know we were never supposed to bring the puppet up," he sighed as he watched Robbie flinch at the word 'puppet' but was glad that the lanky kid seemed okay so far. "But please remember, that was _you_ controlling Rex, that was _you_ who got all those numbers," he explained carefully, remembering what Lane had told him to do, should Robbie ever try to bring Rex to life again. Even though it was Beck who had brought him up, Robbie seemed to be fine so far as he nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah, you're right…" he said, more to himself than to Beck. "Every time we – _I_ – would invite them out, they always seemed more interested to talk to me after all," he said aloud. He sounded like he was reassuring himself of something that didn't seem possible; and Robbie getting Northridge girls' numbers did seem impossible, but it used to happen often.

"So," Beck said cautiously, hoping to move the conversation along now that Robbie still seemed to be fine. "Do you still have the numbers?"

"Well n-no…they were all on Rex's phone," Robbie said.

Beck sighed and looked at Robbie pointedly. "Do you still have it?" he wondered.

"Yeah actually," the bespectacled kid said, swinging his backpack to his chest and rummaging through it.

Beck chose to ignore the fact that he still carried around the extra phone but he supposed getting rid of his alter ego altogether must not be so easy.

"It doesn't have service anymore, but m-my contacts are still there," Robbie said, handing the phone over to him.

"Sweet, thanks. You wouldn't happen to have pictures of these girls would you?" Beck wondered, scrolling through the list of names.

"Yeah just look in the gallery, they're all labeled with their names too so you won't get confused with who's who. Rex used to – I mean, I used to do that all the time," Robbie said, starting off with a laugh but ending with a forced chuckle and shoving his hands in his pocket.

Beck felt bad for having to drudge up these memories. "Listen Robbie, I'm – "

"No it's okay," his friend reassured him with a brief smile.

"I didn't mean to – " Beck began again, still feeling bad and wanting to apologize.

"It's okay," he said hurriedly. "Just please, don't tell Cat," he pleaded, taking a step forward.

Beck nodded assuredly and said, "No of course not. This would kill her," Beck admitted.

"Yeah, it would," Robbie agreed with a sigh.

"I promise I won't say anything, to anyone," Beck reassured his friend with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Wait, what about Jade?" Robbie wondered.

"What about her?"

"I mean, you'd be cheating on her…"

Beck chuckled and shook his head as he looked Robbie in the eye. "Robbie, this," he held up the phone, "is not cheating, trust me."

"Then why can't you just tell – " Robbie began to ask before Beck cut him off with a shake of his head. "Okay," Robbie accepted, though Beck could tell he was still dying to know why he needed these numbers.

Beck pocketed the phone and turned to exit the janitor's closet with Robbie. The bell for class had rung a few minutes ago so he expected the halls to be empty but when he swung the door open he saw Eli standing there.

"Oh, hi Eli," Beck said, his brows furrowing together at the sight of his shocked face. "What's up with you?"

"Hey Eli," Robbie waved before glancing over at Beck and giving him a small nod which Beck returned, indicating that this was all kept secret between them.

The curly haired boy ran off to class and Beck looked back at Eli who was narrowing his eyes at Robbie then at Beck. "Alright well…I'm just gonna head to class now…" Beck announced to the still silent Eli. "…Bye," he said, more confused than ever, before taking off up the stairs to his class.

Once he had apologized to his art teacher for being late, Beck took his seat and was glad to find out that they wouldn't be doing anything today but listening to a lecture. It gave him time to text Jade.

_Got a few options from Robbie!_

_Wow, someone sounds excited…_

_Come on Jade, you're the one who suggested this._

_Oh so are you saying you don't want to do this anymore?_

_No!_

_No? Oh so you're only interested in a threesome if it's with Tori Vega?_

_That's not what I meant Jade! I'm only doing this if you want to._

_Whatever._

Beck sighed and looked up, making sure that his teacher was still unaware that he was texting and looked down at his phone once he felt it vibrate again.

_How'd you get the numbers?_

_Rex's old phone._

_Ouch, must not have been fun for Robbie._

_No, I feel bad that I had to bring it up._

_Is he okay?_

_Yeah he seemed to be, he corrected himself and used "I" and all that other stuff._

_Good for him. Cat would be proud._

_Don't tell her about this!_

_Are you kidding me? I'm mean but not heartless. Plus I wouldn't want to deal with her crying on my shoulder about her stupid boyfriend and his stupid puppet._

Beck chuckled aloud, looking up to make sure that he was still in the clearing. This was one of the first conversations that he and Jade had had where Jade wasn't being hostile or distant.

_Want to come over and help pick out who we should ask?_

He figured he'd invite her over again now that she seemed happy and see if she changed her mind.

_I guess so, but I can't stay long because I have to finish my project._

_Cool, that's fine._

Beck smiled, glad that he had been able to change Jade's mind and get her to come over, and put his PearPhone back in his pocket pretending to pay attention in class. It felt like it had been so long since she was over; she didn't like spending too much time at her house so she was almost always over at his place, which meant her absence was severely noticed.

He had really screwed up saying Tori's name that last time, but ever since Jade hadn't broken up with him he made sure to avoid the brunette as best as he could. Truth be told he didn't know if he could handle himself if he actually talked to her again.

Unfortunately for him, after class had ended, he found her talking to someone right beside his locker. He groaned and had half a mind to turn around but she had already spotted him and it'd be too obvious to turn around now. He walked down the steps and headed to his locker, noticing that Tori was doing her best to keep her eyes solely on the blonde she was talking to by his locker.

"Hey Beck," the blonde said immediately upon his arrival.

"Hey," he said with a brief smile. Every day she said hi to him and still he didn't know her name. "Hey Tori," he added, keeping his eyes on his combination. It would've been too suspicious if he didn't greet Tori; people knew they hung around in the same circle, and before the threesome they had been great friends too. Now he couldn't even look at her, not without wanting to kiss her.

"Hi," she replied, and Beck noticed that she seemed uneasy about this as well.

"Shoot, I've gotta go meet Sikowitz, sorry Tori, I'll talk to you later! Bye Beck," the blonde added with a flirty smile towards Beck before running off.

"Vanessa wait! I still need your textbook!" Tori said helplessly, pouting as she realized it was too late. She turned to the girl's locker and pulled on the lock hopelessly and huffed again.

Beck couldn't help but chuckle at the brunette's expression, finding it so cute, before shaking his head, knowing he wasn't supposed to think that way about Tori. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he shoved his hand in his pants. He'd forgotten about Robbie's other phone so when he pulled out his phone, the other one fell to the floor. "Ah damn."

He went down to pick it up but it seemed Tori had done the same thing and their heads knocked against each other.

"Ow!" Tori cried out, bringing her hands up to her face to cup her nose.

"Shit I'm so sorry Tori!" he apologized, forgetting the text and putting his phone away again. "Shit," he muttered, "let me see," he asked, grabbing her hands gently to pull them away from her face. "Shit!" he swore again, hanging his head down ashamedly, catching the visual of her smaller hands in his, causing his stomach to lurch with anticipation at the most inappropriate time. Tori's nose was bleeding, now was not the time.

He swallowed hard to tell his stomach to get that feeling out and looked back up at Tori, who had gently pulled one of her hands out of his to feel her nose again. "Oh god!" she cried out, feeling the liquid seeping out of her nose.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Beck said calmly, still holding her hand in his and led her to the school nurse.

Thankfully the nurse had said it wasn't as bad as it looked and managed to have Tori cleaned up in no time.

"I'm really sorry Tori," Beck said for the hundredth time.

"Beck it's okay, really. It was just an accident."

The Canadian boy simply nodded, still feeling extremely horrible. He looked up at the brunette who was currently holding a tissue up against her nose while her head was tilted up. He wanted to just brush her hair out of her face and kiss her, kiss her cheek and her exposed neck and her lips and just show her how sorry he felt. Beck cleared his throat and looked down at his feet again, sighing.

"By the way, why do you have Rex's phone?" Tori asked sounding muffled, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Come on Tori that's not Rex's phone," Beck said pointedly. Part of Robbie's recovery was for all of them to stop referring to him as another person as well.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, causing Beck to chuckle at her fondly. "Fine. I mean what're you doing with Robbie's other phone?" she asked again in a mocking tone.

Beck cleared his throat and said, "Looking for someone else to um…join Jade and I," he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Oh," she said, seeming to instantly regret that she had asked. "You guys still haven't found someone?"

"Nah," he replied shaking his head.

"Why are you asking some random Northridge girl though?" Tori wondered.

"Well Andr – I read that the third person should be a stranger, to avoid any, you know, awkwardness, afterward," Beck said completely avoiding Tori's gaze as he bore holes into his shoes, inside his head he was freaking out for almost letting slip that Andre might know something.

"Oh," Tori repeated again. "Yeah, that's a good idea," she nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah…" he agreed, looking back up and unknowingly licking his lips at the sight of Tori biting hers. He ruffled his hair trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind.

"So…what type of girl are you guys looking for?" Tori asked as casually as she could.

"Umm, someone with a face and hair? Boobs optional?" Beck joked, smiling when he saw Tori laugh. "I don't know!" he said with a shrug.

"Oh, so Jade hasn't said what type she has?" Tori wondered.

"Her type?" he questioned.

"I just mean – I figured Jade would want a say in who gets to join you two," Tori shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"She does," he nodded. "She's the one who chose you."

"Really?" Tori asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah," Beck shifted in his seat. "I mean, not that I wouldn't have chosen you!" he quickly added before thinking about what he'd just said. Jade had been the one to suggest Tori…and now he wasn't allowed to talk to Tori. Had this been Jade's plan all along? To tear him and Tori apart? It was worse now that he'd had a taste of what Tori was like… Ugh get these thoughts out of your head, he told himself urgently.

"Why would she pick me?" Tori wondered aloud, mostly to herself.

"Are you crazy? Who wouldn't choose you?," Beck said simply with a shrug.

At his comment Tori looked up at him as if only just remembering he was in the room and smiled faintly at him.

"Maybe I can convince her to let you join us again?" he offered, to which she quickly shook her head and said no with a nervous laugh. He laughed too, knowing it was more of a joke than anything and asked, "How's your nose?" in an attempt to change the subject.

Tori sighed and carefully brought the tissue away from her nose to feel it. "Hey I'm not bleeding anymore!" she said happily.

Beck chuckled at her excited response and stood up to get a better look. "Looks like you'll be okay," he said, smiling down at her.

"Yeah!" Tori nodded.

"I'm really sorry Tori," he began again, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Beck, stop. It was an accident – "

"I mean for – well, for everything. I didn't mean to drag you into my…relationship with Jade, only for all of us to end up not talking to each other anymore. I feel like it ruined our relationship and that's what I hate the most," he sighed, looking at her sincerely.

"No, it's okay Beck, really," she half smiled at him as she stood up to throw the bloody tissue away, before turning back to him. "Can we can just go back to the way it used to be, and pretend it never happened?"

"You see, the thing is…I don't want to act like it never happened," he said, taking a few steps closer to her. "I really liked it…I really like _you_, Tori," he said, closing the space between them and leaning down to kiss her.

"Woah!" she said, pushing him away and ducking from under him to cross the room. "Beck! What the hell do you think you're doing!" she said, completely outraged. "You have a girlfriend! A girlfriend that most people would kill to be with, whether they want to admit it or not!" she yelled at him, avoiding his gaze as she said that.

"Tori, I –" he tried, but didn't really know what he wanted to say. "I know, it's just that I really like you and after we – "

"No!" Tori responded firmly, holding out a hand to stop him. "Stop. We had sex, that's it, and I understand that can make you feel…attracted to people you shouldn't be attracted to…but that's all it is, nothing more," she said, trailing off at the end and shaking her head.

Beck stared at her, confused and opened his mouth to say something but Tori began again.

"Look I'm sorry Beck, you're an attractive guy, sure, but I don't like you that way," she sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're my friend, and I'd really like to keep it that way, please?" she bit her lip.

Beck simply ruffled his hair, and looked away from her knowing he'd tried to act on his feelings too soon and only nodded his head in defeat.

"I'm just gonna head to Sikowitz' class, okay?" Tori said.

"Yeah, sure," Beck replied, watching her gather her stuff before she turned back at the door and said sorry to him once more. "No, I'm the one who's sorry," he apologized, before sitting down on the empty chair in the nurse's office and putting his head in his hands. How could he possibly have thought it would end well? After he'd collected himself, he got up and left, skipping his acting class entirely and headed home, remembering that Jade was supposed to be coming over later.

A few hours later he heard a knock at his door and opened it to see the dark haired girl standing there. "You skipped Sikowitz' class," she stated as a form of greeting.

"Yeah I…wasn't feeling up to it," he replied lamely.

Jade merely shrugged her shoulders in acceptance as she entered his RV and dropped her bag down on the couch and sat down. "So, you got Robbie's phone?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," he replied, grabbing it from the counter and passing it to her. He took a seat beside her and watched as she thumbed through the contact list. "Robbie says there are pictures of them in the gallery," Beck told her.

"Have you already looked through them?" she wondered.

"Just briefly," he shrugged.

"Oh I bet you've already got your choice picked out and you probably think she's prettier than me!" Jade concluded.

Beck only smiled at her usual behavior and shook his head as he said, "No, I just scanned through them to see how many options we had to choose from. Like last time, this is your choice," he pointed out to which she merely responded with a "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, what do you think?" she said as she flipped through the photos.

Beck exhaled and said, "I don't know really, how about her?" he suggested, pointing at a blonde girl with green eyes. Truthfully Beck was trying to choose a girl that looked nothing like Tori.

"Ehh," Jade replied with a grimace and began flipping through the photos again before stopping at a picture of a brunette girl. Immediately Beck bit his lip, because when he had been flipping through the photos earlier, that was the picture he'd stopped at too. She had chestnut brown hair and eyes just like Tori; she didn't have Tori's cheekbones but she did have a great smile, though it was more flirty than it was sincere, like the brunette they knew.

"Not her," Beck said before he could stop himself.

At this, Jade raised her eyebrow and said, "Why not?"

Fuck, he thought to himself. "I don't know, too plain don't you think?" he said before grimacing, knowing that was such a lie. "I mean, she is pretty but don't you want to try something else?" he said.

Jade turned away from him and looked back down at the picture before nodding her head and saying, "You're right." She flipped back to the picture of the blonde girl Beck had pointed out and said, "I guess she's not too bad," she said mostly to herself. "Now call her and work your stupid Beck magic to get her to agree," the goth girl said with a roll of her eyes as Beck pecked her on the cheek before typing the number into his phone.

It was no surprise that the Northridge girl, Amanda, had agreed to the idea of a threesome with Beck, making it very clear that she didn't care at all who the other person was. Together the three of them spent a long time on the phone in a video call and exchanged info, including Beck's address, discussed the 'terms' of the threesome, and decided that the next day, Saturday, was a good day to get together.

Jade didn't stay long after that, much to Beck's disappointment but she said she'd be early tomorrow so they could 'prep.' The formality of it all left a sour taste in Beck's mouth and again he questioned whether this was all some test she was putting him up to. He just wanted to feel connected to her in some way and if this was what she wanted, he wasn't going to argue.

The next day at around 7 Jade showed up at his RV, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and her favorite black jeans and boots, which Beck found strange seeing as the combination of those tight jeans and those boots were never easy to get out of. "Hey," he smiled at her, nonetheless, giving her a brief kiss on the lips for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Hey," she replied with a small smile.

"Are you nervous?" Beck questioned with a hint of teasing in his voice as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shut up," she responded, shoving him lightly before kissing him fully.

"I've missed you," he said to her, kissing her again.

Jade bit her lip and played with the collar of his shirt before kissing his cheek lightly and pulled him to the bed to keep kissing him. They had been making out for fifteen minutes when Beck's hands began traveling up under her shirt when they heard a knock at the door. "She's early," Jade said, seemingly annoyed with the girl already.

Beck stood up and combed his fingers through his hair quickly before answering the door and inviting Amanda in. "So uh, Amanda, this is Jade, my girlfriend, and Jade, this is Amanda," he introduced the two even though they'd seen each other over the video call yesterday. The two girls smiled at each other unconvincingly and Beck gestured for her to sit beside him on the bed, as he'd done to Tori.

The Canadian immediately shook his head to rid himself of thoughts from that night and said, "So, I don't know if you've ever done this before?" he asked the Northridge girl.

"No, but that's okay, I'm a fast learner," she giggled, placing her hand on Beck's arm, which caused Jade to roll her eyes.

Beck chuckled nervously with a glance over at Jade and looked back at the blonde girl. "Okay so, I'm going to kiss my girlfriend for a bit, and then I'll kiss you…and then you two can kiss each other," he instructed with a question at the end, looking to both girls who merely nodded. Even though he'd done this before he was feeling more inexperienced than ever.

Beck leaned over and began kissing Jade and he could feel her tense with nerves so he cupped her face and kissed her softly, trying to soothe her. It made him wonder if perhaps inviting a stranger wasn't the best idea after all. He pulled back and smiled reassuringly at her before sitting up and then leaned into the other girl and began kissing her. Immediately the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and did not hold back in kissing him, running her hands through his hair and deepening their kiss.

Beck pulled back and the girl simply began kissing down his neck before he gently pushed her away with a smile. "Now Jade, come here," he said, tugging on the goth girl's arms to bring her closer. The girl turned to face Jade and smiled a little friendlier than the smiles they had exchanged earlier and leaned into Jade. Jade glanced at Beck and he saw those nerves in her blue grey eyes again before she too finally leaned forward and kissed the girl, just a peck at first, before kissing her again repeatedly. It didn't last long before Jade pulled back and cleared her throat.

Without prompt, the girl pulled off her shirt and shrugged her shoulders as she began kissing Beck again, pulling his shirt off in the process as she pulled away. She giggled and leaned over to kiss Jade again who kissed back rather unenthusiastically but as soon as she reached for the hem of Jade's shirt, the dark haired girl pulled away and held out a hand to stop her.

"I can't do this," Jade said, sliding off the bed to stand up and went to get her bag.

"Hey wait, what's going on," Beck stood up to go over to her.

"I don't know what I was thinking, this was stupid," she shook her head, mostly talking to herself. "I have to go," she said, pulling away from Beck and heading to the door. "Actually no, _you_ need to go," she said pointing at the blonde girl still sitting on the bed with her shirt off.

"Excuse me?" the girl replied, clearly offended.

"I said, you need to get out of here," Jade replied louder.

"Um I was invited here, by Beck," the girl said matter-of-factly, looking at Beck to back her up.

"Look, Amanda, I'm sorry but I think maybe you should go," he said apologetically, pulling his shirt back on.

"Are you serious? Ugh I knew it, you Hollywood Arts kids are lame," she huffed, gathering her things and leaving without even putting her shirt back on.

Jade simply stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and Beck walked over to her, rubbing her arms softly. "What's wrong?" he asked. He should've known she didn't really want to have another threesome.

The dark haired girl sighed and looked into his eyes as she said, "We need to talk."


End file.
